Skyla and Fleur, The Adventure to Remember and Stay Alive!
by AssiehorseLadyfanfictionElla
Summary: Basically the Undertale Plot, but I've treaked it, and instead f Frisk falling, SKyla and Fleur do. It has my own bit and the beginning and end, and when the arrive in the underworld, they feel like they have been here before . OC FLEUR! much more reader centred writer! ON HIATUS! Up for adoption if someone wants it
1. Chapter 1

**SKYLA AND FLEUR, THE ADVENTURE TO STAY ALIVE AND REMEMBER.**

 **Chapter 1, the mystery of two lives.**

 **I'm back! So yeah, this is Skyla and Fleur, like what the title says, just a few things, don't like, don't read, this is a crossover, a harry potter undertale one, that's all I can think about for the moment, pay attention to the warnings and disclaimers and the beginning of each chapter. This first chapter by the way has already had one rewrite, so I'm trying my best!**

 **Warnings: Nothing for this chapter, maybe a few things which SOME people MIGHT class as raciest, but I don't think that there is anything like that.**

 **Warning's throughout the story: this is a Skyla X Asriel story, I have decided that much, and there are spoilers for the Game Undertale in this story, when we reach a chapter with them in it, I'll tell you at the beginning if I remember, I might need our help though.**

 **I need ideas for a paring for Fleur, I'm thinking Sans or Papryus, if you have other ideas, I'd like to hear them. Also, ideas for ways to bring Asriel back, I've got one which I like, but you might have better ones!**

 **I'd also like suggestions for a cover photo**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Undertale**

"((Monsterish))"

Madam May was about to go to bed, the last thing she was going to do before going to bed, was take the trash out. She was a witch who ran an orphanage for magical orphans, she had a nice place in a small village in France.

She was putting the bags in the bin, then she heard someone groan, Madam May said "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She looked around, she looked behind all the bins, then she saw a girl who was just waking up, the girl had very light cream/blonde hair, and navy blue eyes, her skin was quite pale, she had rose pink lips and was quite lightly built. The Girl looked at Madam May, then said something in a weird language, which made Madam May shiver as she spoke it. Madam May used a translating spell to understand her speech "(Who are you? What do you what? Where am I? Are you speaking English? Can I stay here?)" said the Girl.  
The Girl examined Madam May, she did not seem to what to hurt her, she was quite pretty the girl thought, she had brownie/red hair, brown eyes, and was quite dark skinned. Madam May said to the Girl "Hello, what's your name? Yes, I do speak English, can you? You're in France, I am Madam May. If you like you can stay here, you want, it's an orphanage for Magical children. I'll check you for magic, if you have it, you can stay here, if not, I'll send you to my friends Orphanage, which is for people without magic"

"(That's all fine with me, I can't remember my name! wait... I can remember my first name? yes! I can! My name is Skyla, I am 5 years old, are you going to test me now? Can I eat something to please?)" said Skyla. Madam May said to Skyla "I will have to teach you English and French, so you can talk to people, easier. But first, (She pulled out a wooden stick from her pocket) This stick is called a wand, with this wand, I am going to test you for magic, there is another reason why I test the orphans, is I want to teach them Wandless magic as soon as possible, so they can control their magic, just in case they go and play in Non-magic folk areas, because if Muggles which are none Magic Folk see their magic, the get really scared a vicious those muggles can. Now I'll just wave it like this, then like that, and then, viola! You have magic! Your core is rated medium high, which is quite good, it means your quite powerful, but there will be others more powerful. Now let's go inside and get you something to eat. Rose!"

A weird looking creature then appeared, it had bat like ears, it's whole body was a yellowy colour, and it was the same size as a dwarf. It said to Madam May in a high-pitched voice "Yes Madam May?"  
"Could you please get Skyla, a late-night snack please?" asked Madam May.

The Creature called Rose said "Course Madam!"

Then it disappeared, Skyla asked "(What was that?)"

"That Skyla, was a house elf, they make the food and keep the place clean. Come on, your food will be ready in a second" said Madam May. Skyla followed her out of this alley type thing, into the back yard of the Orphanage, then inside the building. She led Skyla to a big long table with chairs all down it, then Rose came in with two small bits of meat, some veggies and chips, Rose had also brought out some strange liquid. Skyla asked "(What is this?)"

"The meat miss, is beef, the veggie,s are pees, corn and carrots, the chips are made out of Potato's. And the liquid is orange juice" said Rose.

Skyla said "(Thank You Ro)se?"

"Well done Skyla! You spoke the last part of Rose's name in English, did you already learn English? I would like to know, where did you learn the ancient tongue of monsters? when they were locked up, they were changing their language to be more like our language. I was wondering because you can learn the Language, but only from Monsters" said Madam May.

Skyla said "(I don't know, all I can remember before you found m)e?(was my first name, Skyla. That's all)"

"Right, you eat and drink up, I'll get your room ready. I'll meet you in here when I'm done, so don't leave the room" said Madam May, she left the room, leaving Skyla to eat. The food Rose had prepared was exhalent, Skyla called "(Rose? This food is very good)"

Rose appeared and said "Thank you Miss, I'm glad you enjoyed it"

Then she disappeared. About when Skyla had finished, Madam May came back and said "Skyla follow me"

Skyla followed her up the stairs, then Madam May led her down some hallways, then opened a room with nothing on the door, Skyla had noticed that all the other doors had one or two names on them. She followed Madam May Inside the room, it was quite bright, it had a sky-blue roof, orange walls, a Royal Purple carpet, a smallish wardrobe, two cupboards, a desk and chair, two other chairs and a cream and yellow bed. On the end of the bed, there was some soup, some Pjs, some shampoo and conditioner. A towel and tooth brushing equipment, Madam May asked "Do you know how to brush your teeth?"

"(yes Madam May. Thank you so much!") said Skyla.

Madam May said "No Problem, across the hall, is a bathroom, which your sharing with three other girls. Now put your dirty clothes in the basket at the end of your bed. Now good night is what the English say when we go to bed, and the French say Bon Wee! Good night Skyla. Don't forget to go straight to bed after brushing your teeth"

("Don't worry I won't. Good night Madam May") said Skyla. Madam May left, Skyla had a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put on the Pjs, put her dirty clothes in the basket, then went to bed for some sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7777(line break.)

 **Note: from this part of chapter onwards, contains people speaking French, I'll put a translation at the end of their speech.**

At the French Hospital for Magicals…... The Family called the Delacour's were worried, Madam Delacour held their 2-year-old daughter tightly, they were worried about their older daughter, Fleur, she has been unconscious for nearly a week! Fortunately, Gabrielle was fine. Mr Delacour was standing against the wall looking down at his feet, and his stepmum, Madam Maxime, was looking at the door they were waiting outside of. A nurse came out, Madam Delacour said quickly "Comment est ma petite fille?" (How is my little girl?)

"Elle est douée. Fleur vient de se Réveiller, vous pourrez venir la voir maintenant" (She is good. Fleur has just woken; you can come and see her) said the nurse. The three adults plus Gabrielle rushed in past the nurse, because Madam Maxime was so big, (because she's half giant) she nearly bowled the poor nurse over. When they got in there, Madam and Mr Delacour said to Fleur who was sitting in bed propped up "Ma Petite Fille! Comment ça va?" (my little girl, how are you?)

"ça va bien, ma famille" (I am well, my family) said Fleur, she gave her family a hug as they gave her one. Fleur had creamy blonde hair, navy eyes, pink lips and was quite pale skinned.

The Nurse came in and said "Bonjour Fleur! Demain, vous pouvez quitter L'hôpital (Hi fleur! Tomorrow you can leave the hospital)

"Merci Nurse Willow, aur revoir! Fleur, Bon nuit!" (Thank you nurse Willow, good bye! Fleur, good night)

After that, they left, went home, and then bed.

&*&*&*&##########################((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (line break)

 **Back at the orphanage. The next morning….**

When Skyla woke up, she got up straight away, she was nervous and excited to meet the other kids today! She looked around for some clothes, she saw that the house elves had washed her clothes, already, she thought as she put them on, ("Thank you Rose, and any other house elves that are here.")

When she was dressed, she brushed her hair, then left the room, as she closed the door, she noticed that the door had "Skyla's room" on it already, which Skyla was excited about. She walked down to the room which she had eaten her snack last night in, she saw when she arrived that all the other kids, or at least most of them, where already in the meal room. When Skyla came into view of the children, one of the Orphan Boys said "Qui est-elle vous?" (Who is she?)

"Elle est Skyla. She is Skyla, she is new here my children, please say hi. Skyla meet the other orphans. Now, they all know English, but some prefer to speak French"

"Bonjour Skyla!" (Hello Skyla!) said the Orphans who preferred to speak French.

"Hello Skyla!" said the kids who preferred to speak English. Skyla said shyly "(Hi! I'm Skyla, I hope we can get on)"

"Feel free to sit down Skyla. And I have put up a translation spell up so they an understand you" said Madam May. Skyla thanked her, and sat down at the end of the table, next to a girl with black curly hair, and black eyes, her hair was quite long. Madam May then said "Feel free to eat children, by the way, my friend has a child who's coming here later today, she was thought to be non-magical, but she has developed magic over time"

"Ok" murmured the children, who now have started eating, the food Skyla thought was as good as last night's food. The girl next to her, said cheerfully "Hi Skyla! I'm Willow Prince! I hope we can be friends"

Willow held out her hand, Skyla shook it and said very quietly "(Nice to meet you Willow. I hope w)e ?can b)e(friend)s?"

Skyla could not help it but think "The stay here is looking promising!"

%#%#^#%#^%#^%#^#%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (line break)

 **At the Hospital….**

The Delacour's were rushing up the front stairs of the Hospital, today Fleur was going home! They were excited, so excited that why they were rushing up the stairs! They rushed to Fleur's room, and opened to door. Fleur was already up, she was packing her things, she said "Bonjour Ma Famille! S'il vous plaît peut-on parler anglais, donc je peux l'améliorer ?" (Hello my family! can we please speak English so I can improve it?)

"Yes Fleur, that's what you wanted?" (A/N, imagen someone who normally speaks French speaking English)

"Yes!" said Fleur. Then Madam Delacour payed the bill, and they then went home. On the way home, they stopped at a friend to pick up the cat. Selene Hinuit was the lady of the house, then there was her daughter who Fleur was great Pals with, Charlotte. Only the two of them lived there, after the Delacour's knocked, Selene opened the door, she said "Hello everyone!"

Selene was originally from England, but moved here shortly after Charlotte was born, Selene was medium height with blonde hair and brown eyes. Mr Delacour then said "Hello Selene, can we pick Ivy up? And have a cup of tea? I'm sure Charlotte and Fleur have a lot to catch up on"

"Almost defiantly!" said Selene, she then let them in the house. Charlotte who was in the kitchen saw Fleur, she cried "Ma Amie!" (My friend!)

"Hi Lottie! I need to speak English so when I go to magic school I won't have any trouble with speaking English" said Fleur.

Charlotte asked "Why would you have trouble?"

"I'm changing it so that most of what's said is in English, because I've done a test run, and most children can understand English better then French, so this way mostly they can live without too much trouble. With any luck as they get older I can increase the French" said Madam Maxime.

Selene said "That's a good idea. How's Gabrielle by the way?"

"Very well, thanks for asking" said Madam Delacour as she stroked the sleeping Gabrielle.

"Come on Fleur! We have so much to talk about!" said Charlotte. She led Fleur to her room, and said "Only 4 years to go! (A/N Charlotte and Fleur are both 5) until we go to Beauxbatons!"

"I know! Isn't it exciting!" said Fleur, both girls had been friends for as long as they could remember, Charlotte's Mum and Fleur's Dad worked at the ministry together. At the end of the day, the Delacour's left Selene and Charlotte's place with Ivy the cat, much to the dismay of Fleur and Charlotte, they had to leave. When they arrived home, Fleur went straight up to her room, and quickly forgot she was been sulky for having to leave her friend's house. I Mean who would not be when you have been away from home so long?

%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(Line break)

 **Back at the Orphanage…...**

All the kids where excited to meet this new girl, Skyla included. Who was even happier to meet her, when she discovered that she would not have to share a room with this girl. When Skyla had first heard about her coming, she thought she might have to. Skyla had a nice day with Willow, who showed her around the Orphanage, and a few other places of interest around the block. When they were having dinner, Madam May came in with a girl with darker then Cherry red hair, black eyes and was very pale. Madam May said to the Orphans "This, Children, is Amaryllis Windflower, she will be staying with us for a while, please make her feel at home"

"Yes Madam May" they all said. Then they said "Hello Amaryllis!"

"Hi" said Amaryllis, she sat down next to a boy called Sam, who was a bit weird. Willow been overly friendly, said to Amaryllis "Hi! I'm Willow Prince! And this is Skyla! She is Slowly learning our language! She naturally speaks Monsterish though"

"Hi Willow and Skyla! I'm Amaryllis Windflower. Her naturally speaking Monsterish is a bit weird" said Amaryllis. Skyla said "(Hi Amaryllis!)"

 **A/N: finished! Do I need to rewrite it? Until I get some comments on that, I won't write the next chapter. Is it too much on Skyla? I did more on Skyla because I thought she was doing more interesting things, what do you say? Those who have read one or both of my other stories, there are references to a character from the rise of the Krazoa and A Spy for Life. The reason in a few places where Skyla's speaking, I have put a letter out have the bracket, well the reason for that is Skyla has said that letter in English, like when she said Rose, she said Ro in monsterish, then se in English. Another thing, I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR UNDERTALE! JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER! AND TOBY FOX OWNS UNDERTALE. I AM NIETHER OF THOSE PEOPLE, SO THERE FOR I DO NOT OWN THEM!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2, A NEW LIFE.**

 **Note, the events that happen in the chapter are not in order.**

 **I do NOT Own Harry Potter Or Undertale!**

Time went very quickly. Amaryllis and Willow where hardly ever seen not together, they both hanged around with each other, and Skyla sometimes. Skyla had those two for friends, so she ignored the other children mostly.

Her English was coming along quite quickly, but her French was taking more time though. They learnt wandless magic quite soon after Skyla arrived there, which was quite fun, but before anyone actually did some, it was three whole weeks! Sam was the first to get some magic, then it was Amaryllis, then some other girls and boys, then Willow then Skyla, who was upset about the time it took her to do some magic, so now she practices her magic for at least an hour every day.

Madam May commented one day to Skyla "Now, you might take this the wrong way, but I don't mean anything by it, but, you seem to take a lot longer than anyone else to learn things"

"(Well) I guess my (brain) is Slower (then Others)" said Skyla.

Madam May said "yeah, that's probably right, but you'll get there!"

"I hope so" said Skyla. At Fleur's end….

Fleur was quickly forgetting the whole thing about her stay at the Hospital. She and Charlotte made another friend, Ivy, who was a highly-conflicted girl with low self-esteem. She had pink eyes and wavy fawn brown hair.

One time, when Skyla's Orphanage was on an outing, Skyla ran into Fleur! Quite literally! Here's the scene:

 **(Flash back)**

 **Skyla happily skipped through the streets a few yards a head of the rest of the children. She stopped to look at something, as she started skipping again, she ran straight into another girl her own age (Who is Fleur).**

 **Fleur had asked her family to take her shopping, it was her mother's birthday soon, and Fleur wanted to buy her a present. So, Madam Maxime, Gabrielle, Ivy (Who often had sleep overs at Fleur's and Charlotte's) Charlotte and Fleur's father were all out shopping together. Fleur walked along, looking in the shop's windows, hoping to spot something for her Mum. After stopping for a second to look at something, she started walking again, and walked right into another girl.** **Fleur said to the other girl "Je Suis désolé, je ne regardais par ou j'allais"**

" **Je Suis désolé, I (was not looking either)" said Skyla. The other girl looked at her like she was an alien. Then Willow and Amaryllis ran up behind Skyla, Amaryllis said "Skyla! She can't understand you, I'll tell her want you said. Umm miss, can you speak English?"**

" **Yes. I'm Fleur Delacour, what are your names?" said Fleur.**

" **I'm Amaryllis Windflower. The girl who you ran into is Skyla White. The oldest heiress to the White family, she, like Willow here and me are Orphans. This is Willow Prince. Now, Skyla said to you, I'm Sorry, I was not looking either, she can't speak English or French that well yet, because she learnt Monsterish as a first language." Said Amaryllis.**

 **Fleur said "Why does Monsterish sound so familiar? I could sort of understand it, but not well. Well nice to meet you all, by the way, this is my friend, Charlotte"**

" **Hi, I'm Charlotte! Look, I should have warned Fleur about you been there, I'm sorry too"**

" **Well no harm done guys, your all acting like someone has died" said Willow.**

 **Fleur's Dad said "Well said Willow! Willow Prince, wasn't it?'**

" **Yep!" said Willow.**

" **Anyway, this is my other friend, Ivy" said Fleur.**

 **Ivy said "H, h, Hi. I'm ivy, I', I, I'm sorry for not looking where we were all go, going, t, t, too, if I had, then, then, maybe, this would not have happened"**

" **(True, but then) We would not (have met)" said Skyla. Amaryllis translated what Skyla said to Fleurs party.**

 **Madam Maxime asked "Why can you two understand what she says? I'm Madam Maxime by the way"**

" **Simple Olympe, I put a translations spell on them all" said Madam May.**

 **Madam Maxime said "Mo Ami! It's good to see you looking so good Hera"**

" **Like wise" said Madam May.**

 **Fleur's Father asked "So you two know each other? I'm Rolf Delacour, and this is my other daughter, Gabrielle"**

" **We met when Hera's family were having a holiday here Rolf. Rolf, and his family are adopted just in case you were getting confused Hera" said Madam Maxime.**

" **Thanks for telling me, but I had already worked that one out Olympe" said Madam May.**

 **Gabrielle said "Can we go? I want to go to the ice cream shop!" (Note, she's saying it how you'd expect a 3-year-old to say it)**

" **Well we'd better go, nice meeting you all! Bon Voyage!" said Rolf.**

 **Madam Maxime said "See you!"**

" **Bye!" said Madam May.**

" **Bye! Bye!" said Gabrielle. Fleur, Charlotte and Ivy said "Good bye!"**

" **Bye!" said Willow, Amaryllis and Skyla.**

 **(flash back ends)**

Skyla did not think much of it at the time, but now, when she thought about it, she had felt a faint tingling when she had met Fleur.

The Orphanage went and visited lots of Magic schools, they all were signed up for the French school, Beauxbatons Academy.

They visited Durmstrang Institute, The Royal Academy of Witch Craft and Wizardry, the Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy, the Western Australia High and Primary school, Salem Academy, Ilvermorny School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, the Russian School for Boys and the Russian school for girls. Skyla really liked Durmstrang, the girls there were the types that Skyla looks up to, and their timetable had a great selection of classes. Willow really like the school they were going to, because the uniform was really pretty. And Amaryllis really liked the Russian school, because they had the option of a spy course. (in other words, they had a course on becoming a spy, and Amaryllis wanted to be a spy)

Schooling wise at the moment, they had two days of sports, a half day of music, a half day of language, a full day of reading and English, and a half day of science or Geographic's and a half day of maths, and on the weekends, they had magic.

Fleur, Ivy and Charlotte on the other hand, had two days of learning to become a Lady, one day of muggle schooling, and one day of magic. The deferent between Skyla and Fleur's days are almost uncountable. While all of this was happening, Madam May was trying the find out what exactly happened to Skyla, and what happened to her memory's.

 **Done! Did I miss something? What do you think? Do I need to rewrite it?**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Undertale. Nor am I a French person, later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Enter Bauxbaton's Academy.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR UNDERTALE! JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER, AND TOBY FOX OWN'S UNDERTALE!**

 **PS: Who should I get Fleur together with? A poll is open!**

All the children at the Orphanage were excited! A teacher from Bauxbaton's was coming to give them their letters, then Madam May was taking them shopping! Amaryllis, Willow and Skyla like the other children, had put on their best clothes, and now were waiting excitedly in the meal's room. Right then, they heard Madam May say to someone "Bonjour Mr Overlay. Comment mon Sa va ? "

"Bonjour Madame May ! Moi ça va bien. Et toi ? Comment ça va ?" said Mr Overlay.

"Moi bien. Entre ! Oh, et les enfants préféres toi vous parlé Anglais" said Madam May.

"Ok"

Madam May led him into were to children were, to the children she said "Children, this is Mr Overlay. Please say hi"

"Hi Mr Overlay!" said all the children.

"Hello everyone, now who here needs their letter to be in French?"

four children put their hand up, Mr Overlay pulled out some letters, and asked the three kids "What are your names?"

"Mary Leo"

"Älex Brien"

"Sue Jones"

"And Terry Potter"

Mr Overlay found their letters, and did some magic on them, then he waved his wand, then the letters went to the child whose name was on the front. Mr Overlay Asked Madam May "I trust they are all coming?"

"Yes, they are"

Skyla quickly opened her letter, which had on the front 'To Skyla White, of May Orphanage' there were two pieces of paper inside, one said

"Dear Miss S White.

We are pleased to inform you that your first term at Bauxbatons Academy will start on the first of September this year. The second piece of paper has the list of item's you'll need, it is my personal suggestion that you get extra books for reading up on things, history and or extra spells. See you soon,

Erika Milles."

(Charms teacher at Bauxbatons Academy)

The over paper said

"Students will need

*Marie Harper's guide to becoming the perfect lady.

*Transfiguration book one, by Madam Maxime.

*Charms book one, by Erika Milles.

*DADA book one, by Raphaël Overlay.

*History of magic book one, by Apolline and Francis Delacour.

*Potions book one, by Alex Needy.

*Astronomy book one, by Aurora Sinistra.

*Elemental magic basics by Owen Pie.

*One wand.

*One wand holster.

*One caldron. (Pewter recommended)

*Standed Buaxbatons first year Potions' kit.

*Pet of some sort. (optional)

Parents please note, that wands do not have traces on them, and we want kids to practice in the holidays. And Brooms are not allowed unless the school says over wise.

"Only one month!" said Amaryllis.

"I know!" said Willow.

Skyla said "I can't wait!"

"Well, my business here is done. Later everyone!" said Mr Overlay.

"Good bye Mr Overlay!" said the children and Madam May. Then Madam May said "Right everyone. You have 20 minutes to get ready to go"

"Yes mam!" said the children, then they all shot off to get ready.

#^%^%^%^%&^*&^&$^&^&$^&%&%&^^&^^(LINEBREAK)#%$%$%#$%#$#%$#%$#%$#%#$#%$#%$#%#$%#$#%$#%#$% At Fleurs end…

When Fleur, Charlotte and Ivy woke up (Ivy and Charlotte were sleeping over at Fleur's) they shot off so they could get down to the kitchen as soon as possible, today Madam Maxime was giving them their letters! Ivy asked Fleur "Are, are we going, going shopping after breakfast?"

"I think zo"

"Fleur! It's 'so' not 'zo'" grumbled Charlotte. Ivy giggled at the two of them, she would never trade her friends, they were the best friends she could ever have! Once they were already, they charged downstairs. When they arrived in the kitchen, Fleur's Mum said "I'm guessing your very excited about today?"  
"Yes!" said the three girls. They ate breakfast, once they were finished, Fleur's Dad and Madam Maxime both came in, Madam Maxime said "Children, here are your letters"

"Yay!"

They snatched up their letters, and opened them (They say the same as Skyla's) once they had read their letters, Charlotte asked "When can we go shopping?"

"Once Raphael and Madam Maxime have finished eating their breakfast" said Fleur's Mum, Apolline.

"Okay!" said the children, Madam Maxime was not looking forward to today, Ralph had it the best, he was going to work today, and was taking Gabrielle with him. But she and Apolline had to take the girls shopping, and they had to do it quite quickly, because Ivy and Charlotte need to be home by 3:30. Once everyone was finished eating, Ralph went to work, and the girls went to the Alley via the floo.

#&^$&#^&#$&#^$&#^$&(Linebreak)%^%^& *#%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ %#% ^#%^#% ^#%^ %#^% ^#%^#% with Skyla….

Once all the children were ready, they all went into Madam May's bus, it was made so that they could go to lots of place's quickly, which means to get to the Alley, which is called 'Vert arb Ruelle' (Green tree alley) in 20 minutes, instead of 3 hours. The Bus pulled up in front of a hotel, which was a Muggle and Magical hotel, it also hid the entrance to 'Vert Arb Ruelle.' Skyla, Willow and Amaryllis made sure they were one of the first out, they were very excited! When everyone was out, they walked through the front doors. When they entered the foyer of the Hotel, someone said to Madam May "Hera ! Bonjour !" (Hera! Hello!)

"Bonjour Anya !"

Anya had strawberry blonde hair, which was done in a style which covered one of her eyes, her eyes looked Violet. They all walked up to her, Madam May said to her "Anya, merci pour moi aider aujourd'hui"

"It's fine, we should speak English for the kids. So, what do you want me to do?" asked Anya.

"Take the children who have family money, to Greaangotts, to get their money. That's Skyla, Älex, Willow, Tor, Bella and Ivan."

"Right Hera. Which one's are they?" asked Anya.

"I'll call them up. Skyla, Willow Älex, Bella, Tor and Ivan, could you come here and stand with Anya? She's helping you with your shopping! And Anya, once you have finished, we will meet here, I've made a late afternoon snack booking under May Ok? Since you have less kids you might finish first" finished Madam May.

Skyla, Willow and Amaryllis said their good byes when they reached GreenGotts, for the three of them would not be shopping together. The Goblins gave them their money easily enough, they first went to the Trunk shop, they got trunks with feather light charms on them, and another charm which made the trunk extend to the length the needed, and they all got a password on the trunk, Willow's was Hotdogs, and Skyla's was Finished in Monsterish. Willow said to Skyla "With a Password in Monsterish no one can break into your trunk"

"I know, that's why I choose it, plus and I know Monsterish is next to impossible to copy, but Finished you can only do if you know the Language" explained Skyla.

They got Robes next, which we pretty good quality, but not the best on range because they wanted the money to last, and they did not need they best. After that they went to got books, they found the books they needed, and were now looking for extra books, Skyla was looking at a book, a girl came up behind her, and said "That's a good book to read, if you're a muggle born"

"Well I guess that's sort of what I am" said Skyla, she turned around and saw it was Fleur Delacour.

Chang of scene….

When Fleur and co arrived at the Hotel, they got the money first, then wands, Fleur said to her friends as they walked towards the wand shop "I really hope I get a vand with my grandmother's hair in it"

"That wold be neat. But, but, Fleur, you say Wands not vands k?" said Ivy, Fleur nodded, and then they entered the wand shop. When they walked in, a young woman said "Madam Maxime Bonjour! Comment sa va?"

"Sa va bein" said Madam Maxime. She and Apolline then went on to ask for wands for the Kids, the lady agreed, then started with Fleur's wand, she asked Fleur want hand she used, (Fleur's right handed) then measured her arm, then she got Fleur to hold some wands at deferent lengths, the best one for Fleur was the 14 and a half inch one. Then she choose a wood, which was Orange, then the core, which to Fleur's delight, was her grand-mother's hair. (So Veela hair) Then after a few minutes the wand was made! Fleur said happily "Yay! Thank you!"

After seeing the look the girl gave them, Apolline gave her a quick explanation. Then Charlotte went, she was left handed, she ended up with her wand being 10 inch, she had Yew as the wood, and the core was a few hairs from the Merpeople. Charlotte was very happy! Then Ivy went lucky last, she is right handed, her wand is 11 and a half inches', her wood was liquid amber and her core was a dementor's finger. After that, they got Caldrons, then went to get books. Once they had found the books they needed, Apolline and Madam Maxime let the three girls go and look for more books, As Fleur went down one row, she saw a girl looking at a book, Fleur was pretty sure that the girl was the same one she had ran into a few years back. Fleur said to the girl "That's a good book to read if you're a Muggle born"

"Well I guess that's sort of what I am" said the girl as she turned to face Fleur.

Both view's…

"hey, are you Fleur Delacour?"

"Yes I am. Are you Skyla White?" asked Fleur.

"Indeed, I am. Why is this book good for M Borns?" asked Skyla. Fleur explained "It has a lot of customs and history in it."

"Fleur! Are you done? We need to go!" said Fleur's mother. Fleur nodded and told Skyla "Sorry I need to go, see you at school!"

"Bye Fleur!" said Skyla, who decided to buy the book she was holding. With Fleur…

After they left the book shop, Ivy said "Who were you talking to?"

"Skyla White."

"Really? Are we seeing them at school?" asked Charlotte, Fleur nodded, then Madam Maxime said "Hera's orphanage only takes in Magicals"

"I didn't know that" said Apolline. They got their trunks next (Which had a book compartment, a bath room, a study room, a kitchenette, a school stuff store room and a washing room. Plus, a three-password lock and a finger print id thing) then they got robes, which were the highest range robes the shop had. Then they stopped for a quick snack, and went home. When they had arrived, Fleur said to the other two "See Ya!"

"Bye Fleur, bye, bye Charlotte! See you in two days!" said Ivy. Charlotte said "See you both on the week end!"

"Bye girls" said Apolline. Then Madam Maxime took Ivy and Charlotte home.

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%LINEBREAK$%$%$%$%$%$$$$$$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%\back with Skyla…

After Anya paid for the books, they picked up the trunks, then got everything else they needed a part from the wands. Then they got the wands, Skyla got a 12 inch, orange with the core of a Dragon with magical claws (Skyla's right handed). Willow was left handed, she had a 11 and a half inch, Willow with the core of a Unicorn hair wand, Älex was left handed as well, the wand was 9 inch, wood was apple and the core was the feather of a phoenix. Tor was right handed, he had an 8-and-a-half-inch wand, with Elder and a core of kelpie mane. Bella was left handed, her wand was 14 inch, rosewood, with the core of a Veala. And Ivan had a 12-inch wand, with cherry, and the core of a Unicorn hair. Once they all had their wands, they went back to the hotel to wait for Madam May and her group.

When they arrived, they had some afternoon tea, while they had it, the children talked about their time shopping, Skyla and Willow discovered that Amaryllis's wand was 14 inch, oak with dragon heart string. After they ate lunch, they said good bye to Anya, and headed home in the bus.

 **Next chapter contains Willow, Fleur, Amaryllis, Skyla, Charlotte and Ivy starting school, I'll probably do two or three chapters on school, then most likely a time skip, and get on to the Undertale part of the plot, if you want more on school, then let me know please!**

 **By the way, the next update might not be for a while, one of my story's is not that far-off finishing, so I'll finish it, then I want a bit less than a month break, but if I get you readers hassling me for an update, then I'll do an update sooner! Don't forget to vote! Oh and, I own nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. A New Era.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter or Undertale!**

The first of September came fast! All the children were reading their books from cover to cover as many times as the could! The did not want to get laughed at because they did not know something which all the other students knew. Right now, Skyla, Amaryllis and Willow were sitting in Amaryllis and Willow's room for the afternoon, Skyla who was reading Marie Harper's guide to becoming a perfect lady. She was reading fine one minute, then the next she threw it at the wall across from her, she shouted "What a load of rubbish! Why did I agree to go to this School!?"

"What's the matter?" asked a confused Willow. Skyla said "That, that book is what's the matter! I haven't read the book till now because it felt like a load of rubbish! And I was right! That's it! I'm not going to that school!"

"Sky! You can't be serious! You cannot not go to school, it's just not done" said Amaryllis trying to defuse a very upset Skyla. Skyla said "I can't go! For goodness sake! All the stuff in that, that book is what ladies had act like so many years ago! The Muggle world has moved on! So why can't the Wizarding world move on! I'm going to Madam May"

She then stormed out of the room. Amaryllis said stopping Willow from chasing after her "No Willow, Madam May will talk some sense into her"

Skyla rushed to Madam May's office, and knocked, Madam May said "Come in"

Skyla rushed in, Madam May must have saw Skyla was very upset, because she asked "Skyla dear, what's the matter?"

"I, I don't what to go to school in a few days' time. I was reading the guide to becoming a perfect lady. I can't live like the poor ladies in the past. It's not right"

Then Skyla started crying, Madam May said "Skyla, that's what Olympe's school's about, what is exactly in that book. If you want, I can ask Igor if he would take you, I remember him complaining yesterday about not having enough students this year. Would you like that?"' Skyla nodded. Then Madam May said getting up and heading to the fire place "Wait here"

Madam May went somewhere in the floo, then about an hour later she came back. She told Skyla "It's done. Pack your bags, I'll take you to get the other things you need, then I'll take you to the school. You see, student's for Durmstrang arrive tomorrow, but I'm going to be busy, so we decided you can arrive a day early."

"Thank you. I'll be right back" said Skyla. Skyla ran upstairs to her room, she packed all her school things except for Marie Harper's guide to becoming a perfect Lady and the Beauxbatons uniform. When Skyla was sure she had everything, she returned to Madam May's office.

When Skyla re-entered Madam May's office, Madam May asked "Ready?"

Skyla nodded, then she and Madam May went over to the Fire place and went to the shopping Alley. The extra's they needed were some other books and the Uniform. Skyla got the new Uniform for free because people being enrolled into the wrong school was quite a common thing round here. once they got the extra's Skyla needed, they hit the floo again, and went to Durmstrang. When they arrived, they arrived in a foyer with door's all down it, they were the clas rooms, down one end was a staircase, down the other was the door to outside. A reasonably tall man came over to them, Madam May said to the man "Hello Igor, this is Skyla White. Skyla, this is your new headmaster, Professor Igor Karkaroff"

"Nice to meet you Professor" said Skyla shyly. Professor Karkaroff said "Nice to meet you Miss White. Now, welcome to the Durmstrang Institute! You'll be very happy here I hope. We here at this school, strive to be the best Witch's and Wizard's we can, because of this, our houses are measured on how well you do in class. All students start in the lowest house, the house of the Grim, the next house is the house of the Unicorn, the next one is the house of the Dragon, the next one is the house of the Basilisk, then it's the house of the elemental, the highest house of all, which we only seem to get one or two people in it, every 6 years, is the house of the Phoenix, you see a phoenix will all ways conquer all."

"While you show Skyla round, I'll take my leave. See you next year Skyla!" said Madam May.

Skyla said back "See you then Madam May! And thanks for everything!"

Then Madam May slipped through the floo. professor Karkaroff showed Skyla where she'd be staying, then showed her round the school, telling Skyla what the other student knew which Skyla does not know.

Back at the orphanage…

It was nearly time for Madam May to give them their history lesson, all the children were in the living room, Willow and Amaryllis were looking for Skyla, but they could not see her anywhere! After the lesson finished, they went up and asked Madam May "Where's Skyla? We could not see her at all. Did she miss the lesson?"

"Skyla is not here at the moment, she's gone to school, because she really didn't want to go to Beauxbatons" then Madam May walked out of the room. Willow said "if I had gone after her she'd still be here! It's all my fault!"

"Actually, it's my fault, I was the one who stopped you, if I hadn't, she would not have run off" said Amaryllis. Both girls were very sad for the rest of the day, but they then start scheming getting Skyla to change school.

Back to Skyla's world….

Skyla Loved the school already! It was so beautiful, she might not see her friends until next year, but she knew she'd be much happier here, then Beauxbatons.

Professor Karkaroff was wondering why Skyla White changed schools, she most likely had friends at Hera's Orphanage, and he had heard of other children not wanting to go to Beauxbatons, but they still went because they wanted to be with their friends. He asked "Miss White, you had friends at the orphanage correct?" Skyla nodded "Why did you want to come here away from where they were going?"

"Well, Professor, I had an argument with them, about going or not going to Beauxbatons, and I was really angry at them, so I don't really care about them now" Skyla said, she knew deep inside she was lying, but this way it hurt less knowing that her friends cared more about tradition then their friend's feelings, professor Karkaroff then said "Well good on you, not many people have the courage to do that. Now, you take your things to your room and then come down the meal room, and I'll introduce you to the other teacher's and their children"

"Will any of their children be in my year?" asked Skyla excitedly. The professor nodded and said "two are in your year, the others are a bit young and older then you. See you soon"

"bye!" said Skyla, as she went to find her dormitory, while Professor Karkaroff went down to the first floor to go to the meal room. When Skyla entered the room which the headmaster had told her to go to, she was awed! the common room was round with doors going off it, one was a bathroom, one was a second-year girl's dorm, another was a second-year boy's dorm, then there were the dorms for the first-year boys and girls, the common room was done in burgundy mostly, it did have grim's painted on the walls. She entered where she'd be sleeping at least for the start of her first year, the room was quite pretty, it had on the walls pictures of Bulgarian village's in winter. The rooms were split into rooms of three, the Professor had told her she could choose since only two others are here, and they are choosing later. The room which Skyla had entered had three beds in it, Skyla choose the room in the darkened corner of the room, which was right under a window, Skyla was hopeful that in the winter she'd be able to watch Snowflakes fall on the window.

She made sure the clothes she wasn't wearing had holes in them, then Skyla went down to the meal's room. When she arrived, there was one table down the middle of the hall with about at least 25 people sitting at one end. When Professor Karkaroff saw Skyla, he said "Everyone, this is Skyla White. Miss White, this is my deputy, Elanor Callen, she will be teaching Potions, this is William Mackelpine, he teaches Charms, this is Maggie Mackelpine, she teaches Herbology. This is Willow Stevens, she teaches history of magic, this is Billy Widow he teaches Transfiguration, this is Galion Sisi, he teaches Astronomy. This is Glenda Riddie, she teaches Care of Magical creatures, this is Luke Fairfax, he teaches Arithmancy, this is Lillie South, she is the Ancient Runes teacher, Elin Wilson he teaches Divination. This is Hayden Jimson, he teaches Muggle Studies, this is Isabella Tomphson, she teaches Wizard Studies, this is Queeny Dee she teaches muggle self-defence so sword fighting, fist fighting, things like boxing and many more, she teaches that with her brother, Jason Dee, this teacher here, Collin Viv, he teaches Elemental magic. Have I missed any teachers?"

"yes, you have. Miss white, this is Cordelia Hellen, she teaches healing, and these are the care takers, Henry Bell, Abba Bell, Kathleen Bell and Andre Bell" said Professor Callen. Henry then said "time for the children, this is Susan Bell, she's a few years older than you, this is Gary Hellen, he's in the same year as you, this is Violet South, she's in your year, this is Limei South, he's younger then you, this is Sara Riddie, she's younger then you and this is Kayden Hugh, he's also older then you."

"Hi!" said Skyla and the other children. She sat down next to Gary Hellen, and across from Violet South. Violet asked "Why did you decide to come to this school?"

"Well, I don't want to be a medieval lady, which I would become if I went to Beauxbatons" said Skyla. Alright, she was probably over doing it, saying that she'd become a Medieval lady, but she'd still be taught to be a Lady from a century passed. Violet said "Your Crazy, who'd not want to become a Lady of the Manor. The only reason I'm coming here is because my Mum works here"

"Come on Violet! Beauxbatons is boring! We get to exciting stuff like sword fighting, Quidditch and all that good Stuff!" said Gary. A confused Skyla asked "What's Quidditch?"

Gary looked at her like she was an Alien, then he burst into telling Skyla about Quidditch, the rules, how great it was, what all the people did and the history behind the sport.

By the end of dinner Gary had finished telling her about Quidditch, Skyla defiantly wanted to try the game. When dinner finished, they went to the sleeping quarters. Fortunately for Skyla, the girls were spread across two rooms, and the room Violet chose, was the one Skyla was not in. Before Skyla and Gary went to bed, Gary was teaching Skyla how to play Wizard Chest, Skyla was getting beaten fantastically! When Violet was safely out of ear shot, Skyla asked Gary "Is it just me, or is Violet the type which gets up your Goat?"

"No, she gets up everyone's goat, she's been like that since she discovered that Boys like proper ladies" said Gary. Skyla then asked "How many new students does the school get every year normally?"

"it changes, mostly 18 boys, and 12 girls, sometime more, some times less, this year has been a bad year, it's probably something to do with the war on in England, but this year there is only 10 boys and 5 girls, a real all-time low." Said Gary, Skyla nodded, then she asked "Why is there a war in England?"

"Well, this guy called Voldemort rose to power, he is one of the most powerful wizards on record, we are relatively safe here in Bulgaria. But you and I are from powerful families, so we are pretty safe. Mind you Professor Karkaroff seems to think that Voldemort is going to enter the country any minute, which is really silly, but maybe he's right" said Gary, then he must have remembered something, cause he said "This guy, he mostly targets Muggle borns, Muggles and Blood traitors, oh, and call him You-Know Who outside of this room"

"Well as far as I'm aware, my family are not Blood traitors, but I really don't know, maybe I am a blood traitor" Skyla mused. Gary said "I would not worry about it too much. Anyway, I'm off to bed. Night'"

"Good Night Gary!" said Skyla who got up and went to her room. She had a shower, changed her clothes then went to bed.

(LINEBREAK) First of September, the ferry station to go to Beauxbatons…

Willow and Amaryllis hopefully watched the children climb on the boat, hoping to see Skyla, they knew deep inside that she'd never come, at least yet. They were still scheming, and they were hoping that Charlotte, Ivy and Fleur would help them with the scheming on getting Skyla to come back to the school. Someone came up behind them and said "Hi Willow and Amaryllis! Where's Skyla?"

"Hi Fleur" said Willow, both girls turned around and said "Hi Ivy! Hi Charlotte!"

"Skyla's not coming, she didn't want to be the type of Lady, which the school was helping us become. She's going to Durmstrang now" said Amaryllis.

Charlotte said "Well I can kind of see her point"

"let me guess, your scheming to get her come here?" asked Fleur. Willow said wide eyed "Are you a mind reader? That's exactly what we're scheming!"

"well you're in luck, sometime this school year, we were going to Durmstrang for Quidditch, so you could start your scheming then. Can I help? I liked her" said Ivy, Amaryllis nodded.

Fleur said "Count me in as well"

"And me!" said Charlotte. Then the 5 girls started their scheme, as the boat started off towards Beauxbatons.

The boat arrived at the Island which the school was on around dusk, the scheming girls stopped scheming to look at the beautiful castle on the horizon, the castle was powder blue, and it looked like it was made of glass! When the ferry pulled up, all the children rushed up to the exit. Ivy, Charlotte, Fleur, Willow and Amaryllis were not happy about the fact the was a lot of pushing and shoving to get off the boat in question. They all walked up a path with trees all down both sides of the path. When they reached the front door of the castle, the Boat driver knocked, twice, then Madam Maxime opened the door, she said "Welcome first years, follow me and I'll lead you to the great hall"

She led them through the entrance hall which was amazing to say the least, it was a mixture of light blue's, with lots of chandeliers hanging all down it. Amaryllis whispered to Charlotte "I hope one of these chandeliers don't fall down, the look like they cost a lot"

"I'm pretty sure they did" whispered back Charlotte. When they entered the great hall, Madam Maxime led them up to the top of the hall, how the hall was designed was a big buffet table down the middle, then small tables set for two through to 10 people, when all the first years reached the top of the hall, Madam Maxime caught the halls attention, and introduced the children one by one, and then they joined the older children in the middle of the hall. It took a while but Madam Maxime got through them all, and they all felt honoured about their introduction to the school. The schemers ended up sitting with a couple of second year boys, the lot of them quickly became friends. The boy's names were Fred Kims and Harvey Ash, Fred had bright red hair and dark brown eyes, while Harvey had jet black hair, and light blue eyes. Fred said "You know, according to the older kids, first year is the most boring, I must agree that first year was very boring"

"What kind of manner class do you do may I ask?" asked Fleur.

Harvey said "Lords of the Manor class, god I hated it. Fred keeps saying he liked it"

"No, I didn't" said Fred. Then the two boys got into an argument about wherever or not Fred liked the lord of the manor class as Harvey called it. When dinner was over, Madam Maxime led them to where they would sleep, and told them that tomorrow a prefect would take them round to the classes they needed to go to, for the first two weeks off school, then she said they should know where all the classrooms are. After exploring the sleeping area, everyone put Pyjamas on, brushed teeth and things like that, then hit the hay.

That same day with Skyla….

The Previous day, when she got up, and out of her room, she had seen that Gary was waiting for her, she said "Thank you, but you didn't have to wait"

"it's fine, if I didn't my mother would be on to me about not being a gentleman. Shall we go?" said Gary. Skyla nodded, and the pair of them headed to breakfast. After breakfast, they both read through their text books, then they put on the uniform, by then it was lunch time, so they, plus Violet and Susan who they met on the way, went to lunch. After lunch, the students were due to arrive, Skyla followed Limei, Violet, Susan, Gary, Sara and Kayden outside, to the court yard. About 12 minutes of them waiting, the front gates opened, and the other students came through the gate. they all milled around trying to pretend that they arrived with everyone else. Susan asked "What's the time?"

"3 o'clock, why?" asked Skyla after looking at her watch. Susan said "I'm wondering how much time we have to kill before dinner"

"I see" said Gary. When it was finally dinner time, all the students entered the great hall, it was set into tables of four and two, Professor Karkaroff who was already sitting down, said to everyone "Welcome back everyone! Just a few announcements, first welcome everyone! Secondly, for the first years, when you sit down, read out loud the thing on the menu you want. Thirdly, and lastly, some time in November, Beauxbatons are coming for a day to see what we do, and in February we're going there. Enjoy your dinner"

Everyone went off in all directions, Skyla ended up sitting at a two-person table by herself, she looked at the menu, and decided on roast lamb. While she was waiting for her dinner, someone said "can I sit here?"

"sure. I'm Skyla White" said Skyla, she looked up to see a girl with red hair, purple eyes and was quite lightly built. The girl sat down and said "Thanks. I'm Zelda Johnston"

"Hi Zelda" said Skyla. Zelda ended up ordering a salad, their food arrived pretty soon after ordering. Zelda asked "Before you got your letter, did you know you had magic?"

"Yes, I did, I grew up at a Magical orphanage" said Skyla sighing sadly, she was remembering Willow and Amaryllis, the good times, and the bad, but now she would never really send much time with them. Zelda hearing her sigh, said looking very upset "I'm sorry! I didn't realise. I knew about magic, but my Mum never told me that I was magical"

"That's fine, really. I don't remember my parents at all" said Skyla.

Once everyone had finished eating, Professor karkaroff said "now, off you all go to bed, older students, could you guide the other students to their dorm? Good night"

"Good night!" said the hall. Zelda and Skyla went to leave the hall, when they heard someone call "Skyla wait up!"

They both turned around, they saw Gary, Violet and two others coming up behind them, Gary said "Let's go to the dorms together!"

"Ok. By the way, this is Zelda. Zelda this is Violet and Gary" said Skyla. Gary said "Hi, this is Destiny Hallow, and Greg Prat. Let's go!"

They went to the dorm, then they said good night and went to their respective rooms, Zelda collected her bag, then they went into the room which Skyla had chosen, no one else had claimed a bed so Zelda choose the bed next to the bathroom, Zelda had left the door open. When Skyla saw, Destiny walk by, she said "Destiny, if you want, you can come in here"

"Really? Thanks!" said Destiny delightedly, she entered to room, with her trunk, she choose the remaining bed in the room, and started to unpack. When Skyla was going to bed, she said good night to the other two and then, went to sleep.

The next morning, they all woke up at six thirty, had it in turns to have showers, they got dressed, grabbed their bags, then went out. Gary, Greg and Violet had decided to wait for them to surface, which meant they all went to breakfast together. When they arrived, they chose a table with four seats, but they lost Violet and Greg on the way in, to the relief of Skyla and it sounded like to the Relief of Destiny as well. As they ate the breakfast, several teachers came past and handed out time tables, they had charms first, double charms in fact, really starting it hard. Gary said "If what I overheard my Dad saying was true, for the whole year all our classes are double classes."

"Well the main perk of the school is it gives the world great witches and wizards, so that would make sense" Said Destiny, Skyla and Zelda nodded, which would have led Destiny to most likely think they agreed. After they finished Breakfast, they went to Charms, the first hour the learnt theory, Zelda, Gary and someone else earned Grim 30 points for answering questions right. After that they learnt the levitation charm, Zelda and Destiny got it almost straight away, Gary got it soon after that, along with most others. Skyla didn't get it until the lesson was about to end, their homework was practicing the charm, and learning the theory. Once the lesson was finished, and they were on their way out, Skyla asked "What's next?"

"Double Flying" said Zelda looking at her schedule, Gary looked around, and asked "Where's Destiny?"

"Well I saw her talking to some girls as we were leaving" said Skyla. They headed to Flying which was outside on the quidditch pitch, Skyla was alright at flying, Zelda was brilliant, Gary was good as was Violet, but Destiny almost fell off her broom several times. Once that lesson finished, everyone went to lunch. After lunch, they had double self-Defence, they started off with a lecture about Muggle fighting, then they were taught the very, very basics of fighting with a sword, at the end she asked if anyone could not swim, quite a few actually put their hand up (Skyla, Zelda, Destiny, Gary and Violet all knew how to swim), once Professor Dee had taken the names, they were dismissed, but sent with homework on how dangerous sword are. After that it was double Transfiguration, the first half was theory, then they tried turning a match into a needle, no one had much luck, Skyla got it the closest, she had a sliver coating on her match, but it was still match shape and just as breakable as a match unfortunately. Before dinner they had half an hour, Zelda, Skyla and Gary went to the Library to start on homework, Zelda asked "I can't believe other schools don't teach Muggle self-defence, I would have thought it would be useful for when you're in a muggle area"

"You would have thought so" said Skyla as she pulled out a pen to start writing her essay. Gary said "I guess some schools don't teach it because it does not fit the schools style, like Beauxbatons would not teach it for that reason"

"I guess so" said Zelda as she rubbed out a word she had just put in. Skyla asked "Why do you think they are having Beauxbatons students come here, and us go to Beaxubatons?"

"no idea. There is a theory about that through. The theory is, that the Bulgarian Minister for magic is sternly telling the headmaster, if he doesn't have more interaction with other schools, he'll get the sack."

"That sounds a bit mean" commented Zelda. A short time later they went to dinner, then the common room before bed.

The next day at Beauxbatons…

At breakfast, Fleur said to Willow "Willow, your shirt needs to be tucked in"

"Oh. Thanks" said Willow as she hurriedly tucked her shirt in, much to the amusement of Charlotte. Amaryllis asked "What's first?"

"We don't have the timetable yet" said Ivy. Amaryllis said looking very embarrassed "opps! I forgot about that minor detail"'

A minute later the timetable arrived. Would you believe it, the whole morning was take up by lady lessons, which caused Amaryllis to groan loudly, this was going to be a long morning! Despite the fact, Fleur didn't groan, she would have liked to, but with her grandma just over there she couldn't, just couldn't. The morning was painful, to say the least, they started off with how to stand, Ivy was sure her back was going to give her grief that evening, Charlotte was plotting torture for the teacher, Fleur wanted to cry her body hurt that much, Willow was wishing she and joined Skyla at Durmstraing and Amaryllis was the only one with no murder thoughts in her mind. After that they had make-up, which was not too bad, then walking, Fleur kept falling over, when she tried to walk in heels, about then it was lunch time. After lunch, they had charms, which was very good. Then the rest of the afternoon was free mercifully.

 **Done! Sorry about the twists in the chapter, they sort of added them self's in it, but I'm having Fleur and Skyla become pen pals when Beauxbatons visits Durstrang. Sorry about Fleurs first day been short, I really was struggling for inspiration for this chapter. What should happen in the next chapter?**

 **Don't forget to vote! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. pen pals**

 **In which: Durmstrang visits Beauxbatons, Skyla and Fleur become Pen Pals.**

 **Since I can't think of anything else to say, I'll let you come to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO** **NOT** **own Harry Potter OR Undertale!**

After the first few weeks, everyone was well into the routine. But what was worrying Skyla, was that, the Beauxbatons visit was coming fast! She was worried what Willow and Amaryllis might do to her. It would not surprise her if they had been plotting. On the Bright side! two days into their second week, Gary went up a house, and at the end of September, Zelda did too! Only just recently has Skyla gone up a house, she's aiming to be in Dragon by the time they go home. As the 12 of November rocked around, (That's when Beauxbatons are coming) everyone was greeted by a cold morning. in the great hall, as everyone ate breakfast, there was excited talking, but also a lot of sleepy heads. After breakfast, had finished, everyone went out into the Courtyard. The Courtyard was covered in snow, at this time of year. Skyla was guessing that most places in the United Kingdom were like that, she did wonder if Australia had Snow at Christmas. As Professor Karkaroff came out into the Courtyard, he said "Are! they are here! Everyone! Beauxbatons are here!"

Everyone looked around, but no one could see Beauxbatons! Professor Hellen said "Igor, I think you need to explain. they can't see Beauxbatons arriving!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I just saw their carriage land! They will be entering the Gates any minute!" said Professor Karkaroff. Gary whispered to Zelda and Skyla "Show offs. But when we go places, we go in a boat. so, I guess I'm a fine one to talk"

"Gary, you're a fine one to talk" said Zelda and Skyla. Right then, the gates flew open! The first person to come through was a huge lady, who Skyla was pretty sure was Madam Maxime. following her, was most likely her entire school. Madam Maxime greeted Professor Karkaroff "Bonjour Igor! How are you on this fine morning?"

View change…

The ride had been really good! But no one was fond of the early start… (They got up at 5) but it would take a while to get to Durmstrang, and they needed to have breakfast before leaving. As the Carriage landed, it bumped, Fleur complained "Ouch! That hurt!"

"They could have given us some warning!" groaned Charlotte. Right when the Carriage had landed, and stopped, Madam Maxime called "Everyone! Out!"

They all scrambled up, to get to the door as fast as possible, once everyone was out, and someone had shut the door of the Carriage, Madam Maxime led them towards Durmstrang. As they got close, the gates flew open. They all walked in, all of Durmstrang must have been out here! There were a lot of students, Ivy said pointing to some students next to a tree "See those three kids there? One of them is Skyla!"

"Oh yeah! Ivy's right!" whispered Willow. Fleur, Amaryllis and Charlotte looked at were Ivy was pointing! And indeed, it was Skyla with some other students. Madam Maxime greeted a person who must have been the headmaster "Bonjour Igor! How are you on this fine morning?"

Both parties view….

"Morning! I'm doing great Olympe! Professor Riddie here, will take your Quidditch team, to the stadium" said professor Karkaroff. Madam Maxime nodded, and brought the Quidditch team from her school up the front, to go with Professor Riddie, who led them off.

Professor Karkaroff said "Our team is already down there, there is half an hour before the match, do you want to see the school? Or let your students talk to mine first?"

"I think they would like to talk first, if that's alright. Are going to see the school after the match in that case?" asked Madam Maxime. Professor Karkaroff nodded, then the Beauxbaton students went to mix with the Durmstrang students. Fleur, Ivy, Charlotte, Willow and Amaryllis got split up, Fleur ended up just about running into Skyla. Fleur said as an apology "Sorry! I should have been more careful! but it's hard when you get pushed along"

"That's fine, you didn't run Into Skyla, so no harm done" said Gary. Skyla said "It's long time no see, I guess Fleur. These are my friends, Gary and Zelda."

"Hi Gary! Hi Zelda!" said Fleur. Skyla then said "Zelda, Gary, this is Fleur. Oh! Hey Destiny! Could you come here?"

Destiny came over just as Zelda was saying "hi Fleur, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you" said Gary, Fleur curtsied to them both, Destiny asked "Why are you curtsying to us? You don't need to"

"it's what we do at our school, err, what's your name sorry?" said Fleur.

Skyla said "Opps, this is Destiny. Destiny, this is Fleur"

"Well, good to meet you Fleur" said Destiny offering her hand to shake, which Fleur did as she said "Nice to meet you Destiny"

"Hey Fleur, do you follow your quidditch team?" asked Gary.

"Why?" asked Fleur. Skyla said "Gary's a quidditch buff. I must say, I am fond of quidditch, I play for my house in the school tournament"

"We are all kind of fond of Quidditch" said Zelda and Destiny.

Gary challenged them "You mean your fond of Victor Krum!"

"Victor Krum?" asked Fleur. Skyla said "He's the best player in the school! Quite likely the best player in the country! He's very sourly, but them two think him quite cute. Mind you Gary, last week you were drooling over him"

Gary just glared at Skyla. Skyla asked Fleur, ignoring Gary "hey Fleur! Do you want to be Pen Pals?"

"Sounds fun!" said Fleur, Skyla looked like Christmas had come early! Skyla cheered "Yay! I have a Pen Pal! Wahoo!"

They exchanged Owl Info, then Skyla asked Fleur "How are your friends? Charlotte and Ivy were their names, right?"

"their fine, I lost them somewhere. They are actually getting on quite well with Willow and Amaryllis" said Fleur. Suddenly Skyla became cold. After hearing Willow and Amaryllis's names, all the bad memories came back. Skyla said "Excuse me, I'll be back. I'll see you at the game"

"But Skyla! It's starts in five minutes!" called Gary. But Skyla was aware of this, she didn't care, all she wanted to do, is cry. Fleur, Destiny, Gary and Zelda went to watch the game.

&&^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(LINEBREAK)%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The game was great! Victor Krum had caught the Snitch! Under 10 minutes! Which was the fastest someone had ever caught the Snitch on that Pitch. After the match, because Zelda, Gary, Destiny nor Fleur had seen Skyla, Gary went up and asked Violet "Have you seen Skyla?"

"Nope. She's your friend, not mine" said Violet as she walked off. One of the older students came and told Gary "My girlfriend said Skyla was crying in the Dorms"

"Thanks Eddie!" said Gary. He walked back to the others. He told them "We're going to the Dorms"

"But I think I'm meeting your headmaster, for a tour!" protested Fleur. Destiny ordered "I'll go and talk to the Headmaster, you go and get Skyla"

"Right" said Zelda. She and Gary dragged an unwilling Fleur to the Unicorn Dorms. When they reached the room, that Zelda, Skyla and Destiny were sharing, Zelda said "Gary you what here. Fleur you can come if you want. I'm going in!"

Zelda went in. She called "Skyla? Are you in here?"  
"Yeah. Zelda go away, I'll come to dinner" said Skyla in-between sobs. Zelda said "No, your obviously upset. Please, I'm sure Fleur didn't mean to upset you"

"I'm sure she didn't. Sorry, it's silly, I don't need them anyway. Who won the game?" asked Skyla.

Fleur said coming in "Your school. Our school didn't stand a chance"

"By the way, Victor did ask about you. I think he might like you" said Zelda. Skyla said coming out from where she was "Really? Well that's nice. Where's Gary? Where's Destiny?"  
"Destiny is excusing Fleur from the tour. And Gary is waiting just outside. Actually, come in Gary!"

Gary came in. He asked Skyla "Are you alright?"

"Yep" said Skyla. Fleur said "I'm sorry, I didn't realise how touchy you were on that subject. Sorry"

"Don't worry about it. What did you think of the match Fleur?" asked Skyla.

"Wonderful! That Victor Krum is amazing! Is he going to try out for the international teams?" asked Fleur. Gary, Zelda and Skyla shrugged. Gary asked "Zelda, what's the time?"

"Dinner time. Shall we go to dinner?" asked Zelda, the other three nodded, they all went off to dinner. When they arrived, they discovered that the only table with four seats on it, was the table with Willow and Amaryllis on it, after seeing this, Skyla excused herself, and found another chair, which was on the same table as Destiny. Destiny asked Skyla when Skyla sat down "How are you Skye?"

"Ok. Thanks for asking" said Skyla. Destiny said "Skyla, I don't know if you have met. this is Victor Krum, this is Giselle Hope, and this is Donny Hipper"

"Nice to meet you Skyla" said Giselle. Skyla said "Likewise. I have met Victor, but only briefly. So, Hello Victor, Hello Donny!"

"Hello Skyla" said Victor Krum. Donny said "Nice to meet you Skyla"

At the other table…

As Fleur, Zelda and Gary sat down, Charlotte asked Fleur "Were have you been all day?"

"With these guys. Charlotte, Ivy, Willow, Amaryllis, this is Zelda and Gary. Zelda and Gary, this is Charlotte, Ivy, Willow and Amaryllis!" said Fleur, carefully keeping out any details to do with Skyla. The whole evening, she, Zelda and Gary did that.

Back with Skyla….

Donny asked Skyla "How old are you?"

"That's a rude question to ask a lady!" said Giselle, trying hard to not shout. Skyla said "I am, 10. My birthday is in September. At my orphanage, everyone thought I was the same age as them, but actually I'm a year older than most of them. Mind you, you would not guess that I'm older than them, I am very shy and wimpy"

"You're not Wimpy!" said Destiny. Victor said "You didn't seem Wimpy to me. Anyway, sometimes it's better to be shy than outgoing"

"Victor does have a point there. Anyway, if you want Wimpy, that Violet, Violet South, wasn't it? Well that's what I think her name was. anyway, she's a wimp for this school" said Giselle. Donny said "Even if you were a wimp, by the time your finished here, you'll be big and strong"

At Fleur's table….

"Hey! Is that Victor Krum sitting over there? With that girl who looks like Skyla?" asked Charlotte. Gary and Zelda looked around to where Charlotte was kind of pointing, Gary said "I think so. For all we know that could be this Skyla"

"Do you know a Skyla?" asked Willow. Zelda and Gary shook their heads, but Willow and Amaryllis gave them a look which told them they believed otherwise. Ivy asked "What house are you two in?"

"Unicorn. But we're hoping to be in Dragon by the time we go home. Actually, I think most want that" said Zelda. Amaryllis asked "So, how does the system work?"

"Well" started Gary, but Zelda cut him off. She said "I'll explain Gary. Everyone starts in Grim. Depending on how well you do in your classes, how hard you try, how your homework is, and or what your behaviour is, counts towards going up a house. For me and Gary, if we get all the spells in the lesson we learn them in, and do aright with the other things, we will get a lot of points, and level up. But how your expected to do in those things, goes up as you go up. Is it now a bit clearer?"

"Yes! Thank you! That's much better!" said Charlotte. Willow said "Why didn't Mister Karkaroff say it like that? It would have been much easier"

"Maybe he forgot that we are only children?" suggested Fleur.

(LINEBRBEAK)DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After dinner, Beauxbatons went home. saying that they looked forward to Durmstrang coming, next year. The next morning, Skyla received a letter from Fleur, it read  
"Hi Skyla!

Willow, Amaryllis, Ivy and Charlotte have been Earbashing me about you, because they have worked out that for at least a little while yesterday, I was hanging out with you. I pulled Charlotte and Ivy aside, they now understand, and have promised to not mention it again. I think when you guys come here, you will think that our castle is very pretty. Anyway, got to go, Fleur."

Skyla smiled at how happy Fleur sounded! She was looking forward to seeing Fleur in person again. She wrote back later that day

"Hi Fleur!

It's nice to hear from you, I hope that I enjoy visiting your castle as well. By the way, what time did you get back last night? It was nine by the time you left, so I'm curious. We had a great day today! I'm not that great at spell casting through, I didn't learn any new spells, I just practiced the ones I already knew, but hadn't got, until I got them. Anyway, homework calls, Skyla"

"What you doing there, Skyla?" asked Zelda. Skyla said "Writing back a letter to Fleur"

"by the way, what did Victor want earlier?" asked Gary. Skyla said "Well you know how we're going into the village tomorrow? Well he asked if I, if I. Well, if I wound go with him. But I said no, because Madam May hadn't given me Permission. I only discovered later that I could have gone."

"There are pretty girls who are much older then you, and your only 10. Mind you, I guess he is 13" said Zelda.

Skyla said "There's another reason why I said no, but I haven't told anyone of this. You know How I told you about my dreams?" Zelda and Gary nodded, Skyla continued "Well, there's one bit I haven't told you. that is that some of them, centre around one Monster boy, called Asriel"

"Hang on! You told us that you had no idea what these dreams were about!" said Gary very loudly. Skyla said "Recently, memories have started to come back. From them, I discovered that Fleur's my younger sister, and that memories in her and the Delacour's minds have been changed for that to workout. Anyway, we both fell down a hole on top of mount Ebott, because our parents had died, and we didn't like the Orphanage. We met all these monsters, and became a part of them. But to free them, because their trapped underground, we needed seven human souls, I ate Buttercups so that mine could be used. but shortly after I died, Fleur accidently stabbed herself, so she died, and Asriel ended up with both our Souls. He was killed by the other humans, who had thought he killed one or both of us, I'm not sure which, anyway he died as well. But when me and Fleur reached the station to the After Life, Fate told us, that she was giving the pair of us a new start. but because of something particular, we both would end up back at the Underground. I have finally worked out what she was meaning! I am, Soul bounded with Asriel! And Fate somehow got I his Soul into me because of that!"

"That whole thing makes sense! I was wondering why you seemed so happy when Fleur agreed to be Pen Pals" said Zelda. Gary asked "Is the reason Fate placed Asriel's Soul in you, is because you need to revive him?"

"Something like that" said Skyla. Zelda asked "When will you go?"  
"After our Second year, but before our third year, hopefully, I can somehow get Fleur to come with me" said Skyla.

Gary said "You could work out some way to get the Delacour's to ask you out on a Camping trip with them, and somehow get them to take you to somewhere near Mt Ebott. then drag Fleur to the top, and down you drop"

"That's a brilliant Idea Gary! But how would I do it?" asked Skyla. Zelda said "We will help you with that"

"Thanks guys! Your what good friends should be!" said Skyla brightly.

"Changing the Subject, did you know if you are Soul Bounded, you can't be put into a marriage contract, unless it's with that person. So, when you, or your guardian try to put your name down, the writing won't go down, it just won't."

Then Skyla said "that's interesting. Shall we go to dinner?"

"Sounds good to me" said Zelda.

Gary said "That's a great idea Skye! Was I getting hungry too!"

Skyla and Zelda rolled their eyes as the packed their things up. Once everyone was ready to go, they went to dinner.

 **Finished chapter!**

 **(Next Chapter) In which: Durmstrang go to Beauxbatons, Willow and Amaryllis confront Skyla, but Skyla stops the bugging her.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. setting things right, begins now!**

 **(this chapter is set on the 20 of February)**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Undertale!**

At lunch time on the 19 of February, everyone poured out the front gates, they were headed to Beauxbatons today, if they left now, they'd get there a bit after breakfast tomorrow. Skyla was wearing a black wig, to hid from Victor Krum. He was getting to be a real big problem, Skyla, Gary and Zelda had nicknamed him 'the unwanted stalker'. Fleur said, that, that happened when you were very pretty, and Skyla like Fleur, had looks going for her, which meant that both girls would get a lot of unwanted attention. As they lined up outside the boat, Professor Karkaroff pushed down the Gangplank, then said "Well, I think we're ready to go! Hop aboard! I've put names on the Cabins, so you will know who you are sharing with"

Everyone nodded, and boarded the ship. Skyla, Zelda and Gary went down where the Cabins are, about half way down, they lost Gary, and near the end, they found their Cabin, they were sharing with Giselle and a girl called Jasmine Palmer, they went in, Giselle was already in there, Skyla said to her "Hi Giselle! This is my friend Zelda. And Zelda, this is Giselle."

Zelda and Giselle shook their hands, then Zelda asked "Do either of you know what Jasmine Palmer is like?"

"A friend of mine who shares a room with her, says she hardly ever sees her"

"ALL STUDENTS, WE ARE LEAVING RIGHT NOW" called Professor Hellen. Giselle said "Shall we go up and see our land off?"

"Sounds like a plan" said Zelda. They went up to the deck. As they got up there, they saw their castle getting further away. Gary came up to them and asked "So, what do we do on a boat?"

"Read is what most people do" said Skyla, they all decided to go into their cabins to read.

It was a long afternoon, everyone was on deck to watch the sunset, which was amazing! Zelda said "I am going to remember this forever! The first sunset I've seen at sea!"

"I am remembering my first sea sunset too. They are very deferent to the ones we see on the main land, aren't they?" said Giselle, everyone nodded. Then Professor Riddie came out with a bell, and she ran it, while saying "Dinner is served. Follow me"

Everyone followed Professor Riddie eagerly. Despite the fact, the boat looked tiny, the rooms inside were quite spacy. Everyone was sat at the one table; this meal was one which caused for a lot of please can you pass that down? After dinner, everyone retired to their cabins for the night.

(LINEBREAKLINBREAKLINEBREAK! !) Beauxbatons that same afternoon….

After lunch, they had Transfiguration, which was pretty quiet, no one did anything fancy, but no one caused a fuss either. On the way to the standing lesson, Charlotte declared "That, was the most boring lesson I have ever had!"

"You say that just about after every lesson" pointed out Ivy, Charlotte just glared at Ivy. The standing lesson was interesting, quite a few people fell over trying to walk to fast down the hall. On the way to the library, Ivy asked Charlotte "Was that lesson interesting enough for you?"

"Yes, thank you very much" said Charlotte partly glaring at Ivy. Fleur said "I'm looking forward to Durmstrang coming tomorrow. And I am looking forward to seeing the two schools go head to head again"

"yeah, I wonder how fast Victor Krum can catch the Snitch?" wondered Ivy.

Charlotte asked Fleur "What was Skyla, Gary and Zelda's nickname for Mr Krum again?"

"The unwanted Stalker, but really Lottie, that's pretty easy to remember" said Fleur as they sat down in the library. Willow and Amaryllis spotted Fleur, Charlotte and Ivy, so they came over to sit with them, much to the displeasure of Fleur. Willow asked as they started homework "Are you looking forward to Durmstrang coming tomorrow?"

"yeah, I wonder how fast the snitch will be caught?" asked Ivy. Amaryllis said "Well hopefully the game will go a bit longer then last time"

"yeah, but then we have more time to catch Skyla if the game goes for a short time" pointed out Willow.

They did homework until dinner, when it was time to go to dinner, Fleur said Happily "Yay! I finished my homework! No more until the day after tomorrow!"

"Lucky, you" said Amaryllis glumly. Willow said "Before the others arrive tomorrow, you and I can finish our homework, Mary"

"I'm nearly finished, I'll finish my homework before bed" said Charlotte.

Ivy said "I will do some tonight, then some tomorrow when I can"

Dinner was a quiet affair, everyone wanted to get a good night sleep for the guests tomorrow Fleur was guessing. After dinner, they hanged out a bit, then went to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&(LINEBREAK)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Dream)

Skyla stood over some flowers, she looked around, this place didn't really look like any place she could remember visiting. There was a whooshing sound, Skyla span around to see a woman with red hair, and baby blue eyes, Skyla asked her "Were, are we?"  
"The void. Sorry for bringing you here, but it's the only way I can talk to you. It's nothing important, but I thought you deserved know. I'll tell Fleur tomorrow. My name is Lucy Riddell. I come from another world, which is similar to yours but deferent" said Lucy.

Skyla said "Why do I get the feeling you are about to tell me your home blow up or something, and that's why you're here?"

"Well, that is the case. After I freed the monsters in my world, it split into two timelines. What happened after that was, I was called away on a business trip, when I got an urgent message from Asriel, I rushed back, but when I got back I discovered that one of my friends had a whole army, which she used to kidnap everyone. I was too slow in saving them, by timeline got destroyed, after it had been, I discovered that I had been lied to. Your Willow Prince, is the Willow Prince from my timeline reborn and memoryless, a few other people had that fate as well. What happened in the other timeline, is I saved everyone, so the world didn't get destroyed" said Lucy.

Skyla asked "Why are you telling me this? And why are you here?"

"Apart from the fact you a least know Willow, you remind me so much of myself. Alright there are differences, but things like your personality, and your eyes, they remind me of myself. I choose to stay here, to make up for my sins. Anyway, it's time for you to get up now… b-y-e" said Lucy.

Skyla said as she felt herself waking up "Bye Lucy! I hope you get out of here one day!"

(Dream ends…)

Skyla sat bolt upright! Whacking her head on the bunk above, Skyla said out loud "OUCH! That hurt a lot"

"Wha, what Skyla? Why did you bang the bottom of my bunk?" asked a sleepy Giselle.

This must have woken Zelda and Jasmine up, Jasmine said "What's the matter? Is there a Pirate about?"

"No, no, sorry… I just woke up suddenly. What's the time?" asked Skyla. Jasmine said "It's time to get up anyway, why did you wake up suddenly?"

"No idea" lied Skyla. Zelda said "If it's time to get up, let's get up"

As Zelda stood up, she fell back onto her bed again, the other three all laughed at Zelda who glared back them. Once everyone was up and dressed, they all went out to the meal room. Once breakfast was over, Professor Karkaroff said "We are nearly at Beauxbatons, if you go up deck now, you be able to see Beauxbatons"

Everyone rushed out, almost bowling the headmaster over.

5555555555577(linebreak)(with Fleur)66756577777777777777777777777666666666666666666666

Everyone had gotten up at 8;30 that morning, then they had breakfast. As they ate it, Charlotte said excitedly "I wonder what they are going to think of our palace?"  
"they should like it, after all, it's very pretty. Much prettier than their castle." Said Amaryllis snobby.

Willow said "Their castle is much smaller than ours too"

"Valid point Willow" said Ivy shyly. Once breakfast was eaten, Madam Maxime stood up and said "Everyone! Durmstrang are on the horizon let's hurry!"

"They must have arrived by now" said Fleur as they got up to go out. Charlotte pointed out "Possible but we don't know how they are coming"

"Excellent point Lottie" said Amaryllis. Charlotte stopped walking, bowed and said "Thank you Mary"

They had gotten out by then, they were led down to the docks, everyone looked in awe at the big ship coming them! Madam Maxime said "that is their ship"

"Stuff the Carriage! I want their Boat!" said Willow with her mouth open. Madam Maxime said "miss prince! That is very un-lady like!"

"Sorry Madam" said Willow. About then, Professor Karkaroff jumped off the boat with a rope in his hands, he tied it around a pillar on the dock. He said to them "Madam Maxime! Hello!"

"Hello Igor. How are you?" asked Madam Maxime. Professor Karkaroff said "We'll talk later. Glenda! Galion! Willow! The archers!"

The Archers were sent down, then then Gang Plank went down, then the teachers and Students poured down from it.

As they walked down the plank, Skyla said "This place is quite pretty"

"Defiantly!" said Destiny who seemed to appear behind them. Gary said "Destiny don't do that!"

"Hehehe, it keeps you on your toes" said Destiny. They walked to the Beauxbatons people, then Madam Maxime led them all back to the castle. The quidditch team went down to the pitch to start getting ready, they all were talking with the Beauxbatons students in the meantime. Somehow, Willow and Amaryllis had cornered Skyla, Willow said "Long time no see Skyla!"

"no time no see. Listen, we might have been friends in the past, but I've moved on, and so should you. We can still be friends, but not so friendly friends" said Skyla shyly.

"your right, I can roll with that" said Amaryllis. Willow nodded, then Skyla said "Willow, I don't know if you remember, but last night a woman came into my dreams, she told me, that you had a previous life before this, and in it, you were called Willow Prince"

"I see. I don't know, let me think. I think I can remember" said Willow as she closed her eyes, she smiled and asked "Was it Lucy Riddell?"

"Yes. She told me that, that world had split into two timelines, one where the world ended, which is where you're from, and one where Lucy saved the world, right?" asked Skyla.

Willow said "Right"

"While we're on the subject, I was someone else once, I was called Amaryllis Snape, sometimes they called my Amaryllis Windflower, I was the daughter of Severus Snape, and Rose Evans. My job was I spy, I lived quite a good life actually. Back then, I was Gay, but now, I'm straight, I think" said Amaryllis. Right then Madam Maxime called "Th match will soon begin!"

"well see you" said Willow and Amaryllis. Skyla said "Bye!"

As everyone walked down to the pitch, Skyla caught up with the others, Fleur asked "Where were you?"  
"I was just settling some things with Willow and Amaryllis, everything with them is fine now though" said Skyla. Fleur said "As dad would say, it's best to get things sorted, instead of brooding on them"

"Good saying" said Zelda. The match was amazing! Two hours later, one of the teachers had brought the runaway snitch back. Victor Krum caught it in under 2 minutes once the snitch was actually on the pitch. After that, they had a tour, Skyla spent the whole time hiding between Fleur and Gary, she was hiding from Victor. As they walked to dinner, Skyla groaned "I wish Victor would leave me alone!"

My grandma would say it's better than getting no attention" said Fleur.

Zelda and Skyla said in unison "I would not bet on that"

They all laughed after that, Zelda and Skyla gave each other a hi-five. But thankfully, Victor left Skyla alone while they had dinner. After that, they went down to the boat, said goodbye to Beauxbatons, then left the school, they went to bed almost straight away.

 **Chapter finished! Have I missed something? What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Returning to the Underground**

 **In which: Skyla goes camping with the Delacour's, and somehow managers to drag Fleur away, and they both fall into mount Ebott.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I was away for two weeks, and in that time, I did not get much typing on this story done, and I had to finish writing this chapter, sorry about that!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Undertale!**

Skyla was sitting on her bed thinking. Over the last year, she had gone on one camping trip with the Delacour's, and tomorrow she was going for another camping trip with them, at Mount Ebott. Skyla was at some point, going to drag Fleur to the top, and pull her down the hole, she knew Fleur would most likely hate her for doing that, but all well.

Skyla was best at Transfiguration (But that was only when she could get her magic to work for her), Zelda was best at Potions, and Gary was best at Charms. For things like sword fighting, Skyla and Zelda were really good at Archery, and Gary was really good at Sword fighting. Victor at one point had tried to do the Unforgiveable on Skyla, but he was suspended after that, and was not allowed to go within 5 metres of Skyla, unless Skyla wants to change it. Skyla, Gary and Zelda were in the second highest house now, Victor was in it too, until he did the Unforgivable.

The next morning…

After breakfast, Skyla waited patiently in the entrance hall. After all, getting inpatient really was not going to achieve much. Shortly after that, Apoline Delacour came through the door, she said to Madam May who had come out "Well I'm here to take her with us"  
"Fine by me. Have fun Skyla" said Madam May. Apoline then asked Skyla "Ready?"

Skyla nodded then said to Madam May "Bye Madam May!"

"Bye! See you both!" said Madam May. Skyla and Apoline then left the building. Gabrielle, Fleur, Madam Maxime and Mr Delacour were waiting for them outside, Mr Delacour asked them "Ready?"

"You bet! Hi everyone!" said Skyla. Gabrielle said "Hi"

"Hi Skyla" said Fleur and Madam Maxime. Right then, Mr Delacour pulled out a Portkey, they gathered round it. a few minutes later, and once everyone had at least a finger on it, he said the activation words, and they were warped off. When they arrived, Gabrielle declared "I hate Portkeys!"  
"So do I Gabi" said Fleur to her sister. Skyla said shyly "I don't mind them"

"Shall we set up our tent under those trees half way up the Mountain?" asked Madam Maxime. Everyone else nodded, then they started to climb the mountain. When they had chosen a spot, they got the tents up pretty quickly, and set up camp. right then, seeing there was still time before dinner, Skyla asked "Can I go and see the shrine at the top of the Mountain?"  
"Of course. Fleur do you want to go with Skyla?" asked Mr Delacour. Fleur nodded eagerly, Skyla was glad about this. As they started off, Skyla noticed Gabrielle was following them! She had not thought about this, because of that, she did not know what to do with Gabrielle! She decided she could come for the ride. Skyla could see Gabrielle was following very sneakily. When they reached the top, they went in, and looked around, Fleur asked "What did this used to be?"

"No idea" said Skyla quietly, Fleur was very close to the grab now. well it was now or never! Skyla grabbed Fleur, and jumped down the hole, she could hear Fleur asking what Skyla was playing at, but there was nothing Skyla could do, they were gone now. They both landed on a bed of golden Flowers, shortly after they landed, Gabrielle landed next to Fleur, she said "That was fun! Where are we?"  
Fleur yelled at Skyla "Skyla, what are you playing at!?"  
"You don't remember, but you have been here before. We were sisters once. I dragged you down here, to try and recover your memories. I did not mean for Gabrielle to come, sorry Gabrielle" said Skyla.

Fleur said to Skyla "I think you haven't been drinking enough Skyla, so now your memories are playing tricks on you. Whatever, let's try and find an exit to the Godforsaken place"

"An adventure! Fun! Skyla, will you teach me archery while we're down here?" asked Gabrielle. Skyla said "Maybe"

They walked on, a short while later, they spotted a golden Flower, like the ones they landed on, Gabrielle said "pretty! Can we take it?"

"You can't take me! I'm Flowey the flower!"

"I never would have guessed that" said Fleur rolling her eyes.

Flowey said "You have just fallen, haven't you? Well you need to be taught how down here works! You battle and kill, to get exp, which goes towards rising your LV! Which stands for LOVE. And when you ,"

"Hang on! Your trying to get us killed or wanted, aren't you? You are more liked down here if you befriend the monsters, Fleur and Gabi. which means, we are not listening to a thing the Flower says!" declared Skyla.

Suddenly, Flowey's friendly look vanished, he now had an evil look, he said laughing manically "Hahahahahahaha! You have worked it out! Pity it won't help you! Time for me to get your Souls!"

Seeds appeared and came closer, Fleur asked Skyla "What do we do?"

"No idea. And if I remember correctly, Zelda said Witch's and wizards are harmed more by seeds then Muggles" said Skyla panicked. As the seeds were about to hit them, they were burned up, and a fire ball hit Flowey out of view. A goat like monster appeared, Skyla recognised her as Toriel! She cried to her "Toriel! It's so good to see you again!"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you human. you do look familiar though" said Toriel.

Gabrielle asked "Are you a nice monster?"

"Yes. You poor children! That horrid Flower tinted your view, didn't it?" said Toriel.

"Yes, it has I think" said Fleur.

Skyla said "listen, we need to talk, can we go to the house at the end of the Ruins?"

"How do you know that?"

"I've been here before" said Skyla. Toriel said in disbelief "But all humans who have been through here have died!"

"Well yes, but two came back to life. Because Fate can be nice like that" said Skyla, Smiling brightly. Toriel looked deep into Skyla's eyes, she said after a while "it's you, isn't it Skyla?"  
Skyla nodded excitedly. She said "this is a friend of mine, Fleur, and her younger sister, Gabrielle."

"nice to meet you. Shall we go?" asked Toriel, the three humans nodded, Toriel led them off, telling them about things as they went. Fleur felt that she could really trust Toriel, so she decided to ask "Toriel, can I ask you a big favour?"  
"What?"

"Can you look after Gabrielle while we explore the underground? Skyla thinks, that her and I can break the Barrier with an ancient spell which was in the White volt. And Since Gabrielle has not learnt magic, she might not be able to defend herself if need be" explained Fleur.

"Of course, I'd love to!" said Toriel. Up ahead Gabrielle asked "What's this strange writing?"

"It's Monsterish Gabbi, do you want me to read it?" asked Skyla.

Gabrielle said "Yes please!"

"I had forgotten about this!" said Toriel.

Skyla read "It's a Prophecy! It states: the only one who can read the true message on this wall, is a human who has learned our Ancient Language. The Humans of monsters shall appear, with friends by their sides, one has met the Lady from another world in the void, the Humans of Monsters can free us all. they might be magical like the ones who trapped us, but they, and the ones they trust, have hearts of gold. Signed by, Kathy Dreamurr.

That's the end… it seems more like a message or warning to the monsters, than a Prophecy. Kathy Dreamurr was Asgore Dreamurr's late grandmother if I remember correctly"

"It probably is a message, Skye. Since from what Toriel told me before we found this, Monsters wanted to kill Humans" said Fleur.

Awhile later, they finally reached the house in the Ruins, everyone sat down, then Skyla asked "So what are you doing here Toriel?"

"Errrrrrr… well, after you, your sister Fleur and Asriel died, Asgore made a new Rule… all humans who arrive down here, must die" said Toriel, when she said Asgore's name, she said it like dirt. Skyla realised that, that's why Toriel was here. She had always liked Humans, and a rule to kill them all, would have defiantly really upset her. Gabrielle asked "this Asgore guy does not sound very nice. In the old days, people would have said 'off with his head!"

"I think you have been reading and watching too much Alice in Wonderland. Listen Gabrielle, Skyla and I are going to continue on to Break the Barrier. But we need to leave you here, so your safe. You can't use magic yet, which means your safest here" Fleur told Gabrielle.

Gabrielle said "I understand! Toriel does not know Alice in Wonderland, I can fix that! The bag I have with me has the book in it!"

"Sounds good to me" said Skyla. It was decided, Gabrielle was staying with Toriel, Fleur and Skyla were going on. The next morning while they had breakfast, Skyla asked Toriel "What do you know about Flowey?"  
"Nothing, he just started appearing in the Ruins a short time ago. Other monsters might know something, but that's a maybe" said Toriel.

Fleur said "We'll roll with that, right Skyla?"  
"Right Fleur" said Skyla. Then the two girls left the Ruins… As they left the Ruins, they noticed that the world had gotten darker, but maybe that was because they were in the middle of a thick Forest. Fleur said to Skyla "This is weird, unless Monsters have weird clocks, it should be daytime"

"Maybe it's because we're in the middle of a very thick Forest, so it looks like night?" suggested Skyla. Fleur shrugged as they walked onwards. It was a nice path Skyla thought, Fleur on the other hand thought it was boring. Skyla asked pointing up ahead "what in the world is that?"

"A bridge?" suggested Fleur. Skyla said glaring at Fleur "Not the Bridge, the thing in front of the Bridge, You Numbat!"

"Oh! That! I don't know. It looks like a thing" said Fleur. Skyla mumbled in her beard at the same time as pretending to pull her hair out. Fleur shook her head as they moved onwards. As they approached the bridge, Skyla who was behind Fleur, started Shaking madly, Fleur said "Skyla would you stop that?!"

"But, can't you hear it?!" asked Skyla with panic in her voice. Fleur listened and then wondered why she didn't hear what Skyla was scared of! Someone was making heavy footsteps, and they were coming up behind them. Skyla was scared out of her mind! What could make such a noise! It must be huge, and nasty! Fleur whispered to Skyla "Let's turn around to see what it is"

"But b ," Protested Skyla. Fleur cut her off by saying "Fine I'll go in front, Scaredy Cat"

Skyla really could not see anything wrong with that, so they both turned around, with Fleur in the front. They saw a Skeleton in blue, he said seeing them turn around "Are you know to turn around when someone comes, how polite!"

"(Um, sorry Mr Skelly, who are you?)" asked Skyla in Monsterish, Fleur gave Skyla an odd look.

The Skeleton said "You know Monsterish? I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton"

"I'm Fleur, this is Skyla." Said Fleur waving her hand at Skyla who nodded at Sans. Then Skyla said "(I, I don't know what's happening! For some reason, all I can't speak English! My mouth won't do it! Augh! I can't breathe! Augh!)"

Then Skyla fainted. Fleur asked Sans in panic "Where can we take her!? The Ruins are most likely the closest! Can you help me get her there, Sans?"

"Of course. All, no, my brother will be joining us. Hey Papyrus! Come with us, I'll explain later!" said Sans.

Papyrus said following them "AS LONG AS YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOUR WITH HUMANS SANS!"

"I promise I will" said Sans. When Fleur and Sans got Skyla to the Ruins, and reached upstairs, Fleur called desperately "TORIEL! Skyla's fainted! And we have no idea why!"  
Toriel rushed onto the scene, with Gabrielle close behind her, Toriel examined Skyla then said gravely "I have no idea what's wrong, I'll put her in a bed, and give a better examination"

They all followed her the furthest bedroom. when they got there, Toriel was looking at Skyla, while Sans was explaining about how he met Fleur and Skyla, and Fleur was telling Gabrielle and Toriel about how she met Sans.

In Skyla's mind…

Skyla did not understand, she was fine one minute, then the next minute, she could only speak Monsterish! Then she fainted! she was very confused. She entered a dark area, she wondered out loud "Is this the void?"

"Yes, it is Skyla! What are you doing here though?" asked Lucy who seemed to just appear.

Skyla said "Oh Lucy! I'm glad to see you! It's really weird what happened! I felt perfectly fine, then I could only speak Monsterish, then I felt weird, and fainted"

"That is odd." Lucy turned to the side, then started laughing, while saying "You're the one I've been looking for! The one who can bring back life!"  
"Lucy what are you talking about? I struggle to cast a simple light spell on a good day sometimes! How could I bring back life?" asked Skyla. The odd acting Lucy came closer to Skyla. But then, a black hole appeared under Lucy, and it sucked her in. Skyla said, while sighing in relief "Whoever did that, thank you!"

"Skyla, are you alright?" said Lucy appearing with an old woman following her. Skyla asked "What was that?"  
"My evil half, sorry about that, I wasn't expecting anyone to come" said Lucy. The old woman said to Skyla "It's nice to see you again Skyla. If you don't remember me, I'm Fate"

"Hi Fate! I remember you" said Skyla.

Fate said "I think I have more explaining to do. We will start off with Lucy. When her worlds timeline split, the Lucy who saved the world, was whole. but the Lucy you see here, when the timeline Split, she was split. Her good half, was sent to us, the good half, became your mother"  
"WHAT!? That's, that's incredible!" said Skyla.

"Now that she is whole, because I've reset her worst side, by getting rid of the bad, I reset it. There is one more thing to happen, before she can return to the normal world, which is where you come in. As a baby, your magic was very powerful, it would have destroyed you, your parents and Fleur if it was let be. So, I sent Epona, the Goddess of Horses to seal some of it. But she over did it, so now… you're basically a squib! but sometimes, enough magic is accessible, which means, you get the spell, your trying to do. The only way to break the magic seal, is to prove you're ready to take up your destiny… Fleur was an Evil and Light Elemntal, her magic was sealed as well, she will find that, she needs to prove she's ready for her destiny, before she can use her elemental powers. You will find quite a way into the future, you will need those powers. When you have proven yourself, I'll help you with bring Lucy, or Emma White, as her parents in this world called, her, back into your world."

"I understand Fate. Before I but my friends and family out of their misery, is Flowey an important character for me to prove myself?" asked Skyla. Fate nodded, then she and Lucy called as Skyla started to return to the World of Living "Bye Skyla! See you soon!"

"Bye! I'll do my best! And I'll tell Fleur as well!" called back Skyla, then she awoke. Toriel said "I'm glad your awake! You made us so worried!"  
"Yeah Skyla" said Gabrielle and Fleur at the same time. Sans said "What happened?"  
"I'm PAPYRUS, SKYLA! NICE TO MEET YOU!" said Papyrus. Skyla said "Same to you Papyrus. Listen, I have so much to tell you! I was summoned by Fate. She told me, that I have some really strong power, but because Fate didn't what me to destroy my family by accident, they sealed my powers, but they sealed them a bit too much, so I can't really use magic because I struggle to access enough. I have to prove myself to access those powers. Fleur, you had the same fate, so to speak. You had strong powers too, they sealed them, but they did a better job at just sealing the strong power, then they did for me. To break it, you have to prove yourself as well, but how we do it? We have to find that out, by trial and error, we won't know until we do it"

"This changes the ball game quite a bit" said Fleur. Sans asked "What is this power which is so dangerous?"

"Well, for me, it's the Power of Life, and Destruction, or Death to some. And for Fleur, she's an Evil and light Elemental, which means she can control, Nature, Fire, Electricity, Water, weather, ice, earth, shadow, light and Love. The love elemental, if I remember correctly, it can only be used if you are a Light Elemental, and the only thing it does for you, is make it easier to use spells, such as… the Pantronus spell. But I am a little hazy on that subject though" said Skyla sadly.

Gabrielle asked "Did you swallow the whole book?"

"No, but when you don't get any points for doing the spells, I have to collect my upgrading points on other things, like theory" said Skyla.

Seeing the monsters confused looks, Fleur explained "Skyla's magic school, has a house system, you start at the bottom, and you do good deeds, doing well in class, on practical and theory, helping others and good behaviour, you get points for all those things, and when you get enough, and have done at least one of all those things, they will level you up to the next house. Also, as you go up, the points you need, increases. My school, does not have that system. if we did have it, it would do the world of good for everyone. But that's not the only deference, Skyla has more magic classes, and she has self-defence classes"

"Why do you have self-defence classes, Skyla?" asked Toriel. Skyla said "Our Headmaster believes that the evil Wizard from Britain is going to storm the School. He also thinks we are going to get attacked by Muggles if we go out, too. Opps! I mean none magic people" said Skyla. Then Toriel went to make a very late lunch for everyone, after convincing Sans and Papyrus to stay. Sans was worried about the Royal Guard being sent to find them. but Toriel said if they did come, Skyla, Fleur and Gabrielle would hide somewhere.

 **Finished!**

 **Next chapter… in which: The Royal guard storms the house, but they do not find Fleur, Skyla and Gabrielle, but they take the other monsters to the castle, Fleur, Skyla and Gabrielle set out to help their friends, and work out the clues on proving themselves.**

 **Yep, I did it deferent this time, I thought knowing the basic idea of what happens in the next chapter would be better at the end of this one, than the start of the next one. Read my other stories! I'm hopping one of them you will love!**

 **I'm not really sure how many chapters are left, I'll work with 5, BUT there could be more, or there could be less, we will find in in the fullness of Time.**

 **See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Working out the clues**

 **in which: The Royal guard storms the house, but they do not find Fleur, Skyla and Gabrielle, but they take the other monsters to the castle, Fleur, Skyla and Gabrielle set out to help their friends, and try to work out the clues on proving themselves.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Undertale!**

They had just finished Lunch, when they heard talking downstairs. Papyrus said "THAT SOUNDS LIKE UNDYNE FROM THE ROYAL GUARD!"  
"Quick you three, into that cupboard, and lock it!" said Toriel. Fleur, Gabrielle and Skyla went off and got into the cupboard with Fleur using the locking charm on it. They overheard Undyne saying to Toriel, Sans and papyrus "Stand, with your hands behind your back! Papyrus what are you doing here? Why aren't you looking out for Humans?! Hold it! The Queen!? Alright you lot, you're coming with me"

"But this is my home! I did not give you permission to come in here!" said Toriel.

Undyne said back "Asgore has been looking for you… I'm sure he will be pleased to see you"

"NO! You can't!" screamed Toriel. They dragged Toriel, Sans and Papyrus off… in Toriel's case, she didn't come quietly. Fleur, Skyla and Gabrielle stayed hiding in the cupboard for a little while longer, (About half an hour) then three stiff girls curled out of the cupboard. Skyla groaned "Augh, I don't know if I'll ever move properly again"

"Why did they take Toriel away?" asked Gabrielle. Skyla said "Because, because she is the missing Queen? That's what I think anyway"

"Who knows. I wonder where they were taking them?" wondered Fleur.

Skyla suggested "Castle?"  
"Well let's go! They need to be rescued!" declared Gabrielle. Fleur asked "Who made you a Soldier?"

"Why can't just go charging in there! We might get caught! And killed!" protested Skyla.

Fleur said "Sorry Skyla… I agree with Gabbi on this subject. We need to go and save them, we don't know what they might do to them, you can stay here if you want. All alone"

"You win" sighed Skyla in defeat. They collected a few things, before leaving the Ruins once more. As they left, Fleur said "Hopefully we have more luck this time, in how far we get"

555555555555555555555555&(LINEBREAK)&*%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%44444444444444444

When they got past the bridge, Fleur and Skyla jumped up and down happily and excitedly, saying "WE did it! We did it!"  
"What did you do?" asked Gabrielle curiously. Fleur said "We got past the point we got up to before."

"With the Royal Guard taking Toriel, Sans and Papyrus to the Castle, we should not meet many Royal guard members." Said Skyla.

Because of Fleur and Skyla looking like the first two humans, the monsters being confused did not bother them. As they walked, Fleur said "From what you told us Fate told you, she was giving us buried hints on how to 'PROVE' ourselves. We should try and work them out"

"Fate gave me hint, which said Flowey was important for me" said Skyla.

Fleur said "Why would that Snaky Flower having anything to do with anything?"  
"I don't really know, but she said that we were proving ourselves for our destiny's… I have an idea of what that is for me, but I'm not sure about you, Fleur…" said Skyla.

Fleur said "You realise that, that was useless"

"Yes, I do" said Skyla. They kept walking. When they had to stop for the night, (Because they were tired and hungry) Skyla said "I think what Fate was trying to tell me, is that my Destiny has something to do with reviving Asriel. Wait, no, he must be my way of Proving myself… or maybe I have to do it because, because"

"Because what?" asked Gabrielle. Skyla said quickly "Because he's my soul mate!"

"Your joking, right?" said Fleur nearly spilling half her Hot chocolate down her front.

Skyla shook her head and said "No Joke. But I can't work out what Flowey has to do with it"

"Maybe when you work that out, the only thing you will need to do is actually do the proving" suggested Fleur.

Skyla said "We will roll with that. I'm confused about you though Fleur, maybe it has something to do with control?"  
"Who knows? I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed" said Gabrielle, who got up and climbed into her sleeping bag. Fleur and Skyla did the same shortly afterwards. The next morning, they got up, had breakfast, then went on.

As they entered a Volcano like area, Fleur said "Gosh it's very hot up in here. I'm going to see if I can do the winter cloud Charm, to keep us cool"

"But Fleur! That's past seventh year!" exclaimed Skyla. Fleur pointed out "I'll never prove myself if I don't try things like that."

Fleur tried it, then again, then again. Then she said really frustrated sounding "Augh! WORK!"  
Fleur tried it one more time, and they ended up with a blizzard coming from nowhere, and blowing around them. When Fleur worked out how to get rid of it, Fate appeared. Skyla said "Hiya Fate!"

"Your fate?" Asked Fleur in disbelief. Fate said "Yes I am. Fleur, well done! You have unlocked the Ice, Water and Wind Elements. But you still have a long way to go"

"What about Skyla? How much does she have?" asked Gabrielle.

Fate said "All I can say is, she will unlock it all at the same time. Bye"

Then Fate vanished. Fleur said "Well, that was brief"

"Fate is not one for weasel words" said Skyla. As they walked on, Fleur said "We should have brought something at that shop in that town we passed, it's good to support businesses"

"True, but it was shut. I saw a cute blue Bunny which I liked in there" said Gabrielle.

Fleur said "We will come back later, maybe. Maybe we can get it then"

Shortly after Fleur saying that, they stopped, for some lunch. While Gabrielle and Skyla tried to make lunch, Fleur practiced her Elements. When they all sat down to eat, Gabrielle asked after looking around "Is that a door in that rock over there?"  
Fleur and Skyla both looked around, and yes, there was a door in a rock. Fleur said "That is a door. We will go in there once were finished here"

"But!" started Skyla. Fleur said "Skyla, it looks like the type of place, which would have someone who knows about Flowey"  
"Alright, I guess" said Skyla wearily. Once they finished eating lunch, and had packed everything up, they went into the place that could be a lab. After they entered the Lab, they were greeted by a Monster who looked like a Lizard, which said "err, hi!"  
"Hi, who are you?" asked Fleur. The lizard said "I'm Alphys, the Royal scientist. What can I do for you guys?"  
"Well, we need a way to get into the dungeons of the castle. And there's something else, but let's take one problem at a time. I'm Skyla by the way" Said Skyla. Alphys says "I know the way! I can lead to the path which goes straight down there if you like! What was the other thing, though?"

"that would be wonderful Alphys! Thank you! I'm Fleur so you know, and this is my sister called Gabrielle. What do you know about Flowey?" asked Fleur.

Gabrielle asked "Why do you want to know about that murdering flower?"

"Well, I created him. He was a test Subject… but he escaped from the Lab. Why?" asked Alphys.

Skyla said "We met him, and were wondering that's all"

"Ok. I'll take you to the castle tonight. It will be a long night for you, so I'd get some rest. you can stay here" said Alphys. Gabrielle, Skyla and Fleur agreed on resting up here, until night fall. They downed a sleeping Potion, which would wake them up at the right time, for breaking into the Castle. They were out like lights almost straight away. When they woke up, they made dinner, which Alphys thought was very nice, she also revealed she was not a very good cook, which meant she had quick easy food just about every night. Because of Alphys not being able to cook, Skyla decided to tell her, she'll teach her how to cook sometime. While they ate, Fleur asked Alphys "What were you testing on Flowey?"  
"DETERMONATION. I was trying to create a SOUL, to break the barrier" said Alphys.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore… we're going to break the barrier, after freeing our friends, or helping them escape, whichever the case maybe" said Fleur.

Alphys asked in disbelief "How will you do that?"  
"Well, my ancestors made a spell, which basically does sounds like it will do the trick, or should I say, it sounds like it will break the barrier" said Skyla.

Gabrielle said "From what you were saying, you haven't done it, so how will you know?"  
"Well, there is not really anything to try it on. So, we're hoping it will work" said Fleur.

Skyla had an idea! the only problem was, Skyla would have to toy with Alphys to get the idea to work, she decided to try it anyway. Skyla asked "Alphys, why do you suppose, they took Toriel off? She may look like the Queen, but people can look the same, and not be the same person"

"Well, Asgore told the Royal guard, that as well as killing humans, and collecting their SOULS, he told them to look out for the Queen, and even if they are a look alike, bring them anyway, and at the Castle they will find if they are the Queen or not. Because, he didn't really mean to upset her, and he does still love her… I think" said Alphys. Gabrielle asked "So, he isn't really a bad guy, just a missed guided one?"  
"Yeah basically, Gabrielle" said Alphys. Fleur said to Alphys "When we were first told about Asgore, Gabbi quoted her favourite line from her favourite, Book/film, Alice in Wonderland."

"Oh! I have always been interested in Films, Anime. What is her favourite line from that Film?" asked Alphys.

Fleur said "if you don't like, don't blame me. It's 'Off with her head!' only she changed it to his head, instead of her head"

"ok, weird thing to be someone's favourite line" said Alphys. They continued eating.

 **Done!**

 **What do you think?  
Next chapter: In which Skyla, Fleur and Gabrielle try to break Toriel, Sans and Papyrus out of the Dungeons, only to discover that they are somewhere else, and they nearly get caught in all of this, and Gabrielle asks Skyla about her family.**

 **Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9. FAILED ATTEMPTS**

 **In which: Skyla, Fleur and Gabrielle try to break Toriel, Sans and Papyrus out of the Dungeons, only to discover that they are somewhere else, and they nearly get caught in all of this, and Gabrielle asks Skyla about her family.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Harry Potter OR Undertale!**

When they finished eating dinner, and had gathered all their stuff up, once they had done that, Alphys took them to the castle, via her private elevator. When they arrived, Alphys led them silently through the castle. When they reach some stairs, which went down, (Mostly they led to the Dungeons) Alphys said "Those stairs go down into the Dungeons. I think they throw all the prisoners down there. Good luck guys"

"Thank you so much, Alphys" said Skyla gratefully. Fleur said "Yeah, thanks a bunch!"  
"See you later Alphys!" called Gabrielle. Then Skyla and Fleur called together "Bye Alphys!"  
"later you three… stay safe!" Alphys called back. Before Gabrielle, Fleur and Skyla went down Alphys called to them "Watch out for alarms! There are a few down there! I think they are on the door!"  
"Will do!" called back Skyla, then the three of them went down the stairs, to go down into the Dungoens. Alphys watched them go, before turning around to leave, while she did so she said "Don't get caught guys"

As they walked down the stairs, Skyla shivered, seeing this, Gabrielle asked "What's the matter Skyla?"  
"It feels like it's getting colder" said Skyla. Fleur said "I think your right. In films dungeons are always cold"

Skyla and Gabrielle both glared at Fleur. When they finally got to the end of this staircase, they were greeted by a long hall with prison cells on ever side. They walked through the whole dungeon, before Fleur said irritably "We haven't seen them! They must be hiding at the back of one of these stupid things!"

Fleur went over to a door, and was about to open it, Skyla seeing this, shrieked "No Fleur! Remember what Alphys said! They might have alarms on them!"

But Fleur had already touched the door before Skyla could finish. Even Fleur just touching the door was enough to send the alarm off, Gabrielle wailed "Now you've done it, Fleur! We're dead Meat now!"  
"Not yet" said Fleur. As guards ran down the staircase, and where about to come around the corner, Fleur quickly turned the three of them into mice. She said to the other two "Follow me!"

Skyla and Gabrielle followed Fleur, Fleur led them to a wall, there was a hole big enough for them to fit in it, the hole went under the castle. Fleur went down it, with Skyla and Gabrielle close on her tail. They ended up landing on a stone path right next to what looked like an underground river. Fleur quickly undid the Transfiguration on them, Skyla said glaring at Fleur "Fleur we nearly got captured back there, and if we had, it would have been all your fault!"  
"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But at least I got us out of there!" said Fleur. Gabrielle asked "What is this place?"  
"A water way I think" said Skyla. Fleur asked "If we follow it, will we be led out?"  
"Most likely" said Skyla. Then Gabrielle said jumping into the water "Let's go then!"

"Gabrielle wait up!" called Fleur jumping into the water after Gabrielle. Skyla shrugged before saying "If we're all going to catch a cold, I better go too"

Skyla jumped into the water too. About five minutes later, Undyne came around the corner, she looked around and said "Well who ever broke into the castle, must be long gone by now. I'm going to report back, then go back to bed"

She left the waterways, and returned to the castle.

(**********************(LINEBREAK!)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Skyla, Fleur and Gabrielle ended up being washed all the way back to Snowdin. They got out, all shivering, Fleur had to use a lot of heating charms just to stop them Shivering. Skyla said "Let's go into town, and see if any shops are open, we need more clothes"  
"Defiantly!" said Gabrielle. Fleur nodded, so they went into Snowdin. They got some warmer clothes, as well as some cooler clothes, then they bought some food. then they sat on a log, and watched a Monster throw ice Blocks into the river, eating the food they just bought. Fleur said "No wonder it's so cold in there"  
"Well we were not probably supposed to swim in the river, so maybe they don't know how cold it is" said Skyla. Gabrielle said "Your probably right. Skyla, what happened to your family?"  
"My sister vanished" said Skyla, she glanced at Fleur before continuing "My mother is stuck in the void, I am going to unlock my powers, then Fate is going to help me bring her back to this world. And my Dad, well, he died in the War against Voldemort. That's all that's really to my family. My Dad had a squib Sister, I don't know where she is, and my parents, parents, they have all died of old Age"  
"Your family is not the happiest then" said Gabrielle. Skyla nodded, then Fleur asked "What will we do now?"

"Stay in the village for a little while, or go back to Alphys House" said Skyla. Gabrielle said "That's all we can do"

"I vote, we plan out breaking the barrier, then tell Alphys what we're doing, then go and do it. We should find the others while we're looking for the Barrier" said Fleur.

"That sounds like a great plan! But I'm tired, let's rest at the Inn" said Gabrielle. The other two nodded, they went back to the town. They got a room with three beds, and when they flopped on the beds, they were asleep extremely fast.

They ended up sleeping for half that day, for the rest of day light, they had lunch, then they went to one of the shops, and got Gabrielle her Blue Bunny. After walking around, it was dinner time, they ate dinner, and while they ate it Skyla said "We should learn the Spell off by heart, then think of things which could happen, with the spell, and with the guards of the Castle, and try to think of what else could happen, and how we're going to solve it"

"Sounds good to me, Skye!" said Gabrielle. Fleur said "I can't think of anything wrong with that"

They started plotting. When they had finished dinner, and had found a nice spot to stop with their planning, they turned in for the night.

At breakfast the next morning, Fleur and Skyla went over their parts of the spell. Skyla learnt her part quite quickly, but Fleur took longer, because Fleur was less practiced at it (The learning off by heart). Then they went over if such and such happened, and what they would do. Gabrielle asked "If someone who wanted to stop or catch us came in, what would we do?"  
"We will set up wards at the start, so we won't have to worry about that" said Fleur.

Gabrielle asked "Right then. If the spell does not work, what will we do?"

"We will go over it again, then try it again. If that does not work, we will smash the barrier" said Skyla.

"Is that really a good idea?" asked Gabrielle. Fleur said "Well, we need to do this. And it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"I think so" said Skyla. They finished up breakfast shortly after that. Skyla had packed her stuff earlier, so while Gabrielle and Fleur packed theirs, Skyla paid. Skyla told the inn keeper "Tell everyone you meet, to never give up, on being free"  
"What does that mean?" asked the Inn Keeper, but Skyla was gone. When Fleur and Gabrielle were out and they when ready, they moved onwards. As they walked, Fleur noticed something in the Sky, a dark cloud mass, Fleur asked "What is that?"  
"Dark matters Cloud! That's what Fate was trying to tell me last night! We have to hurry to the Castle!" said Skyla.

Gabrielle asked "Why?"  
"Dark matter's cloud, it means there is Dark Matter, at the Castle, if we don't hurry, it will curse our world, and kill all the plants" said Skyla.

Gabrielle asked "How do we fight dark matter?"  
"Determination. EXPECTO PATRONOM! Alphys, get as many people as possible to think about their dream, and to think 'Don't give up!" said Fleur, her swan Patronus went off.

Skyla said "Shall we go?"  
"yes. Let's get over the river, if we enter via the Castle's Water Ways, we should be able to enter the Castle, and that way, it will be quicker too" said Fleur, the other two nodded, then Fleur used the Element of water to make a path through the river, so they did not have to swim. When they reached the other side, Fleur let the River return to its normal form, then they walked up stream.

 **Done!**

 **I think I have been thinking too much of Super Mystery Dungeon and Moana. The Dark Matter and everything to do with that, is from those games.**

 **Next chapter in which: they arrived at the Castle, they find and free Sans and Papyrus, then they go and try to break the barrier.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all.**

 **This story is currently in pause mode. I am struggling to find inspiration for it, and I would like to finish some of the other stories I am writing. If and when I update, this will be deleted.**

 **Sorry. If you have any ideas you wish to share with me, for this story, don't be afraid to send them to me, I'd love some ideas.**

 **If I haven't updated by the end of 2017, this story will most likely be up for adoption, but I am hoping I will get inspiration before then. Sorry, and hopefully see you later.**


End file.
